Bajo los efectos del alcohol
by Lulufma
Summary: Efectos del alcohol... perfecta excusa para ocultar tus sentimientos. ROYAI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

**ADVERTENCIA:** LEMMON (escenas de contenido sexual) sólo en el primer capítulo, quienes deseen pasar este tipo de narración, los invito a leer las últimas dos líneas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tuvo mucha dificultad en encajar la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa puesto que en ese momento veía dos cerraduras.<p>

Los efectos del alcohol empezaban a aflorar.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir la puerta, la mujer y el hombre ingresaron con torpeza y ansiedad sin romper el beso que había iniciado el militar. Se escuchó los ladridos de un perro pero eso no afectó en nada a lo que estaban haciendo. El hombre bajó su mano hasta el muslo de la rubia y la cargó apegándola a su cuerpo hasta llevarla a un cuarto que parecía ser el de la mujer.

Ninguno de los dos eran concientes de lo que hacían, sólo obedecían las órdenes –como buenos militares– que les daban sus cuerpos; y sus cuerpos, en ese momento, pedían a gritos la intimidad uno con el otro.

El hombre desabrochó con desesperación la blusa azul marino de la mujer, mientras ella se encargaba de mandar lejos su saco. El hombre balbuceaba frases ininteligibles; la mujer, en su estado, tampoco hacía méritos para entenderlas. Pasó sus manos por la espalda femenina y buscó el broche de la prenda, en unos segundos, el sujetador de la militar estaba en el suelo. El militar empezó a acariciar los senos de la teniente mientras besaba su delgado cuello; la mujer, al igual que con el saco, despojó al hombre de su camisa.

– Perfecta… eres tan perfecta– pronunció (o más bien balbuceó) el hombre en el oído de la militar.

Buscó el cierre de la falda y lo bajó, ella ayudó en sacarse la prenda y sin desperdiciar el tiempo, abrió el cinturón del pantalón y bajó el cierre, para luego dejarlo caer. El militar se sacó los zapatos y las medias sin dejar de besarla en los labios y, tal como lo hizo en la sala, la tomó del muslo y la cargó, la mujer aprovechó esa situación para dejar caer los zapatos.

Y en la cama, el hombre volvió a tomar la boca de la mujer con la suya, dejando a su lengua hacer lo que quiera. Con una mano masajeaba sus senos y con la otra metía sus dedos dentro de la prensa íntima de la mujer.

Ambos jadeaban y ella gimió al momento de sentir los labios de él en sus senos. El militar tomó con sus labios uno de los pezones y con las manos se encargaba de quitar la última prenda femenina, ayudado por ella quien levantó la cadera para la salida de ésta. Por último, el hombre se quitó el bóxer y se estiró hasta besarle la frente húmeda por el sudor.

Ella se acomodó, rodeando la cadera de su amante con sus muslos. Sin más que hacer, se decidió a penetrarla, ella lo abrazó al sentirlo dentro de ella. Su ritmo fue lento, _parecía estar recobrando la razón; pero aún así no se detuvo, inconciente o no, la deseaba .La mujer también, en un momento de lucidez, creyó reconocerlo; pero aún así no pidió que se detenga, inconciente o no, lo deseaba._

Empezó a aumentar la velocidad y con ello los gemidos por parte de ella. A ambos todo les daba vueltas pero se sentían bien haciendo lo que hacían. El militar sentía que iba a acabar así que salía y entraba de ella frenéticamente, esperando ansiosamente el momento más placentero, sin dejar de lado las necesidades de la mujer.

Para su suerte, ella pareció llegar al clímax primero, lo cual le sirvió para dejar de contenerse y acabar. El hombre se dejó caer al lado de la mujer, ambos jadeaban intentando recuperar el aliento y conforme lo recuperaban, más cercana se hacía la idea del sueño. Tanto los efectos del alcohol como el cansancio hacían que ambos cuerpos desearan dormir. Poco a poco, empezaron a dejarse vencer por el sueño, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

Ninguno de los dos había pensado en el mañana.

Ya concientes tendrán que afrontarlo.

:_:

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic sobre esta pareja que me fascina.<p>

Agradezco a todos lo que llegaron a este punto y me gustaría saber su opinión (sí, me refiero a los reviews XD). Agradezco a quienes leyeron mi primer fic, muchas gracias por los reviews.

Haré los capítulos cortos (como tanto me gustan) para actualizar rápido y llevar con más ligereza la historia (es mentira, me da flojera tipear del blog a la pc XD).

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

– "_Podemos irnos solos, llévate a Havoc y a Breda, Fuery"._

– "_Pero señor, usted tampoco está bien… y la teniente… creo que bebió de más"._

– "_Estoy perfectamente bien, nosotros no alcanzamos en el carro y nuestras casas están muy cerca de aquí"._

– "_No lo sé, señor, ¿y si espera a que regrese?"_

– "_Demasiado tiempo, llévate a Havoc y a Breda antes de que hagan otra estupidez"._

– "…"

– "_¿No escucha, Sargento? Rápido Fuery, considéralo una orden"._

– "_De acuerdo, cuídese… y cuide de la teniente"._

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

Abrí los ojos lentamente pero los volví a cerrar de inmediato, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

Bastó con sólo observar el techo para sentir todo pesado. Cerré con molestia los ojos mientras intentaba cambiar de posición para volver a dormir. Sentí cierto dolor en los muslos cuando giré, Dios, debí de caminar mucho la noche anterior. Noche anterior… abrí los ojos tratando de recordar pero eso sólo hizo que se agravara el dolor de cabeza. Los volví a cerrar con la imagen de la mesa de noche de mi dormitorio.

¿Por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza? Me sorprende la idea de haber bebido, hace tiempo que no me acerco a una bebida alcohólica. _"Yo invito"._ Ah… el General nos había invitado a un bar. Eso explica el dolor de cabeza, lo que no explica es cómo llegué a casa. Debí de haber bebido mucho para no acordarme, ¿desde cuándo bebo al punto de no recordar nada? Temo que me excedí, yo debí de cuidar a los chicos.

Esta nueva posición no ayuda, sólo empeora el dolor de mi cuello. Probaré con el otro lado.

De nuevo el dolor en mis muslos aparece, siento un peso a mi lado. Debe ser Black Hayate, creí que había aprendido a dormir en la sala, debo de corregirlo inmediatamente antes de que se acostumbre. Con pesar abro los ojos.

– General…

:_:

* * *

><p>Gracias a <strong>Mafalda Black<strong> por lo de Favorite Story y a **GiEricka** por lo de Story Alert.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review:

**Andyhaikufma:** gracias por escribir, la verdad es que hace tiempo estoy esperando por leer tu fic pero el tiempo no ayuda y al parecer es largo, durante esta semana de vacaciones lo leeré con atención :). Sí, lemmon, que mal de mí, iré al infierno y veré a Roy y Riza (al parecer no es tan malo XD). Ya se verá poco a poco el porqué Riza -una mujer correctísima XD- se embriagó tanto. Gracias por ser mi primer review.

**Dark-san86:** sí, menudo comienzo (mi mente pervertida como ya comprenderás), además no te hagas que también escribiste Lemmon XD. Ya verás cómo se emborrachó XD. Sí, lo recordarán poco a poco XD, qué enfermo pero tendrán que afrontarlo. Me temo que ya no habrá lemmon porque... pues ya verás cómo se comportarán al respecto. Ah... me has hecho reír con tu review, gracias por seguir este fic.

**Koral Kurosaki:** XD, sí es muy enfermo, es normal tener una reacción así :O, XD. Gracias por tus deseos y sí, mi primer fic lo leiste a las últimas pero lo importantes es que lo leiste, espero que hayas pasado un buen momento, gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

– "_¿No piensa tomar algo, teniente?"_

– "_¿Y se puede saber quién los llevará a casa?"_

– "_No se preocupe, teniente. Usted siempre nos lleva, hoy yo no tomo"._

– "_Fuery tiene razón, teniente, relájese un poco"._

– "_Mis disculpas, General, pero usted es el primero en perder el control"._

– "_Me ofende, teniente"._

– "_¿Y no es verdad, jefe?"._

– "_Gracias por el apoyo, Havoc"._

– "_Disculpe señorita, este vino lo manda el señor de la mesa del fondo"._

* * *

><p>(Roy POV)<p>

– General…

Creo que debí de haberme ido.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y cansancio, de seguro también le afectó la resaca. ¿Es el momento indicado para decir algo? ¿Y si así lo fuese, que diría? Siempre he sido bueno con las palabras pero al parecer no tengo ninguna en mente. Un 'buenos días' es lo más lógico, pero tal vez no sea tan temprano, un 'hola' puede ser lo…

– ¿Qué… hace… aquí?– pronuncia.

O un '¿qué hace aquí?', tal vez.

– ¿Qué parece que hago?

¡Ah! ¡Qué respuesta más estúpida! Por el momento me conviene estar sumiso, temo que debajo de la almohada haya un arma. Mi respuesta-pregunta no sólo la confunde a ella sino también a mí. ¿Qué hacía allí?

:_:

* * *

><p>Un gran abrazo a Andyhaikufma (por lo de autor) y a Dark-san 86 (por lo de historia favorita).<p>

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review:

**Andyhaikufma:** como son cortos los capítulos, las actualizaciones son rápidas, tampoco soy muy floja XD. Sí pues, pobre Riza (aunque con Roy al costado *baba*). Las conversaciones pasadas van a seguir para poder explicar como sucedió 'eso' XD. Pues la verdad Roy si quería irse como sea con Riza, ya explicaré después el porqué. Pobre Fuery, pero alguien tenía que ser y como Fuery es el más joven, pues piña XD. A lo mejor nosotras sí nos alegraríamos de ver a Roy a nuestro costado pero como es Riza, lo más probable es que se confunda y hasta amargue. Aquí está la reacción de Roy, ¿muy fresco, no? Siempre me lo imaginé así (al menos en el primer anime me parece más despreocupado *baba*). Tu fic me gusta en serio, igual lo iba a leer y me hiciste pasar un buen rato. Gracias por escribir.

**Dark-san86:** lo de Riza y Hayate se me ocurrió por el primer anime, cuando Riza despierta exaltada y ve a Hayate. Sí, también me hubiese gustado esa escena pero no lo pensé antes (maldición), bueno, igual sigue allí Roy *baba*. Oye sí, debería estar prohibido no acordarse el haberse acostado con Roy, yo nunca lo olvidaría XD. Aquí está la actualización, querida Dark, gracias por escribir.

**Sakura-alchemist:** gracias por tu apoyo en mi nueva historia. Gracias por escribir.

**Jonna:** son cortos pero las actualizaciones son rápidas. Grcias por escribir.

**Miina-Grace:** gracias por los reviews por mi anterior historia y gracias por escribir en esta.

Bienaventurados sean los reviuews...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

– "_Quisiera devolverlo"._

– "_¿Qué? ¿Está hablando en serio, teniente?"_

– "_Déjala, Havoc, si Hawkeye quiere devolverlo, es su decisión"._

– "_Pero General, ¿se da cuenta de la etiqueta? ¡Debe ser carísimo!"_

– "_Havoc tiene razón, a menos que usted desee invitarnos uno igual"._

– "_¿Y creen que gastaría tanto dinero en una salida? De todos modos no es mi problema, es el suyo, teniente"._

– "_En todo caso, señorita, el hombre ya pagó y me pidió que usted se lo quedara; lo dejo aquí"._

– "…"

– "_¿Y qué estamos esperando para abrirla… o desea abrirla usted, teniente?"_

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

¿Por qué está sin ropa?

¿Por qué estoy sin ropa?

¿Por qué estamos desnudos?

El dolor de cabeza ha pasado ha segundo plano. ¿Por qué no recuerdo lo que pasó ayer? ¿Será que el alcohol me dejó inconciente? La frescura con que se comporta el General es sorprendente, ¿a caso no se da cuenta de que acabamos de violar una ley? Y por demás, si alguien nos vio o se llega a enterar de esto… su carrera corre peligro… todo nuestro esfuerzo se irá directo al tacho. Detesto no poder tener el control de la situación. Me avergüenzo de nuestra desnudez y giro a mirar el techo.

– Hace dos horas debimos de estar en el cuartel, General.

– Me pregunto si Havoc, Breda y Fuery ya estarán allí.

Seguir una conversación normal, ignorando que estamos sobre mi cama y desnudos parece ser lo más adecuado aunque no disminuye la incomodidad.

– Ya estamos atrasados dos horas, ¿nos tomamos el día libre?

– El trabajo se atrasaría, además, sospecharían.

– ¿De que abusé de usted, teniente?

* * *

><p>Se preguntarán porqué tan rápido, bueno, es que ya había tipeado los anteriores capítulos. No prometo una pronta actualización, pero no pasará de una semana.<p>

Un abrazo especial a Andyhaikufma por lo de historia favorita :).

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Andyhaikufma:** lo de Hayate es por el primer anime, a mí también me causó gracia. Sí, pobre Riza, no recuerda nada (yo lo recordaría a la perfección *baba*). Sí, nuestro Roy es un poco despistado (así me encanta, justo estaba viendo el primer anime) pero lindo (y súper guapo). Esa respuesta de Roy también me dio risa, es lo que siempre digo cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos: ¿qué parece que hago? XD. Lo malo de los trozos de conversaciones es que no puedo detallar lo que hacían porque son como recuerdos de diálogos, es como cuando se te viene a la mente conversaciones pasadas y no recuerdas mucho el ambiente (de acuerdo, enloquecí XD). Gracias por lo de historia favorita y por escribir.

***Mafalda Black:** todas envidiamos a Riza XD y más por no recordar nada, si yo fuera ella recordaría cada detalle (qué enferma soy XD). Qué responsabilidad, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por escribir.

***Sunako Jigoku:** lo bueno de la historia es que los capítulos se leen rápido y hace que cualquiera pueda estar al día, gracias por leerlo. INOLVIDABLE es la palabra para describir una noche con Roy y Riza se atreve a olvidar (eso está prohibido!). Concuerdo contigo, me sale sangre de la nariz con sólo pensar en Roy. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** como es corto puedes leerlo lentamente acompañada de leche y galletitas XD. Ya sabrás cómo emborracharon a Riza XD, pero al final, terminó saliendo con Roy (sí!). Pues la verdad es qu estaba pensando en qué decir porque no recordaba nada y desnudo sobre su cama... pues no ayudaba XD. Son medio lentos y además se hacen que no pasó nada pero su situación no ayuda XD. ¿Hayate les quite las sábanas? XD, querida Dark, tú sí que estás loca y mala XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Jonna:** las actualizaciones son rápidas, tipo deliveryes XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Sakura-alchemist:** aquí está más royai. Gracias por escribir.

***Miina-Grace:** sí, Roy es tan fresco, ya se pasa. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

– "_La teniente no tiene porqué abrirlo, estaría aceptando el regalo del sujeto"._

– "_Bien dicho mi General, lo abriré yo"._

– "_Havoc, no lo abriremos, el General tiene toda la razón, no deseo aceptar ningún regalo"._

– "_¿Quiere decir que nos quedaremos sentados tomando bebidas de segunda cuando al frente tenemos un vino de primera?"_

– "_Exacto"._

– "_Bien. Al menos espero que la cantidad de bebida que tome hoy supere la calidad de ese vino"._

* * *

><p>(Roy POV)<p>

– ¿De que abusé de usted, teniente?

Sus grandes ojos de desvían del techo y me miran. Es notorio que se avergüenza de algo, no sé si de nuestra desnudez o de lo que pasó, tal vez sea de ambas cosas. Porque pasó algo. Y aunque no recuerde mucho, lo único que tengo claro es que abusé de ella. Soy su superior, ella es mujer, no hay más que decir. No hay pretextos, no hay excusas.

– ¿Abusar? Sinceramente no recuerdo nada.

– Ofende mi hombría, teniente– Hawkeye me regaña con su mirada. De acuerdo, mal momento para hacer bromas– Sólo es broma, tampoco recuerdo nada.

– Y si no recuerda nada, porqué dice que abusó de mí.

– Soy su superior, teniente, ¿qué cree que pensaría la Corte?

– Estamos en mi casa– aclara… verdad, ¡ésta no es mi casa!

– Entonces podríamos decir que usted abusó de mí.

La teniente me observa algo hastiada. Debería dejar de hacer bromas en momentos como éste.

:_:

* * *

><p>Me estoy dando cuenta de que escribo más respondiendo sus reviews que en los capítulos XD.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Dark-san86:** sobre el pretendiente de Riza ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Mustang se pasa con sus frases, no creo matarlo porque es protagonista (sólo por eso) XD. Qué enferma eres, no sé si Roy sea tan malo en 'eso', habrá que preguntarle a Hiromu XD. Qué bueno que te la pases tan bien, me alegro. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** pues no es fácil aparentar estar normales cuando están desnudos XD. Yo también intentaría repetirlo y apuesto a que toda fan del royai también XD. Como que Roy ya se dio cuenta de que no está en su casa, vamos progresando XD. Roy se siente mal, pobrecito *lo apapacho* pero parece que no lo toma tan en serio. Gracias por escribir.

***Kristall Blauw: **

_Chapter 1:_ sí, iré al infierno por enferma XD.

_Chapter 2_: el secreto es que no me gusta tipear, por eso son cortos XD. Mentira, es que así siempre fue mi estilo. Los diálogos nacen por sí solos (a veces los sueño, creo que enloquecí).

_Chapter 3:_ sí, claro, yo TAMBIÉN le hubiera disparado *sarcasmo* XD.

_Chapter 4:_ lo de los flashbacks… la idea nació porque una vez sólo recordaba diálogos de conversaciones pasadas y no identificaba el lugar. Me gusta actualizar y aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones. Todos creemos que Riza quiere repetir (se hace la inocente) XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar el review, significa mucho para mí. Las incógnitas se irán resolviendo mediante las primeras conversaciones. A mí también me gustaría alargarlos pero me da flojera *ejem* perdón, es que así es mi estilo XD. Gracias por escribir y espero que te siga gustando la trama.

***Sakura-alchemist:** me gusta actualizar, no problem! Gracias por escribir.

***Sunako Jigoku:** ¿Duermes rico? XD, qué enfermo. Pensando en Roy yo también duermo muy bien. Es verdad, actualizo rápido, es un intercambio equivalente por los capítulos cortos. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki: **a mí también me fascina el Roy despreocupado, así era más en el primer anime. Disculpa por lo corto de escritura pero las actualizaciones son instantáneas XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Jonna:** lamento no escribir mucho pero actualizo rápido :). Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

– "_Veo que no ha abierto el vino que le ofrecí"._

– "_Considero una grosería recibir regalos de ese tipo"._

– "_No tiene porqué ser grosero. Fue grosero ver que lo aceptó forzosamente"._

– "_Entonces, disculpe mi grosería"._

– "_Espere, ¿a dónde va?"_

– "_Con mis compañeros"._

– "_¿Con los ebrios de allá? Vamos, mereces más que eso, no hagas que arruinen tu noche"._

– "_Me gusta estar con ellos. Si me disculpa…"_

– "_Al menos déjeme invitarle una copa, así disculpo el que no haya aceptado mi regalo"._

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

Es increíble cómo en momentos como este sigue haciendo bromas de mal gusto.

– No hemos hablado del tema.

– No tendríamos de qué hablar, ninguno de los dos recuerda nada. Como si nada hubiese pasado– aclaro.

Y es cierto, no tendría problemas en afrontar la situación sino fuese por el dolor de cabeza que impide que intente hacer un mínimo de esfuerzo por recordar.

– ¿Sugiere que decidimos descansar en su casa, en la misma cama y desnudos?

– Me gustaría discutir lo que pasó, General, pero con el dolor de cabeza es imposible.

– Cierto, el dolor de cabeza debe ser por la resaca. Debimos de haber bebido de más. Me sorprende viniendo de usted, teniente.

– Me apena no decir lo mismo.

– ¿Cree que alguien nos haya visto?

– Espero que no… pero no puedo asegurar nada.

Ninguno de los dos se anima a seguir con la conversación 'normal'. Es difícil cuando hay una persona desnuda a tu lado, claro. Desearía no estar aquí, hubiera preferido que uno de los dos se hubiese marchado, desearía que uno de los dos diera…

– ¡¿Qué hace?– pronuncio pasmada.

– Me levanto– responde con total franqueza y simpleza.

¿Cómo se atreve? Con este acto queda evidentemente demostrado que el General no tiene escrúpulos y que la decencia dejó de ser hace mucho parte de su ser. Definitivamente hay cosas de las que nunca me esperaba ver… como esto, por ejemplo. Lo conozco desde hace mucho pero… no sé qué pensar.

– Agradecería un poco de decencia por parte de usted, General.

Él, despreocupado, suelta una… ¿carcajada?

– En esta situación cabe todo, menos la decencia. Será mejor que me vaya, me tomaré el día libre.

:_:

* * *

><p>¡Roy desnudo! Sííí! Qué daría por ver a Roy así *baba*.<p>

Evidentemente, el capítulo es más largo XD.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Kristall Blauw:** enseguida me paso para leer la nueva historia que publicaste. Yo también quiero abusar de Roy XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** muy incómoda, de hecho, no es nada fácil sino pregúntale a Riza XD. No te preocupes, se van a acordar. ¿Salón del manga? ¡Qué suertuda! Yo quiero ir a un evento así. El ataque de ojitos brillantes no! XD, prometo alargarlos un poco, de hecho, este capítulo es ligeramente más largo XD, en serio. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma: **¿en verdad les gusta los capis largos? Qué raras, a mí me gustan los cortos XD. Pero lo haré por ustedes. Sí, Roy es un sarcástico profesional, como diría Ed XD, está tan incómodo que opta por esconderlo. Se acordarán de cada detalle, eso no los dejará vivir muajaja *risa malvada* XD. En serio se acordarán. Pero ya veremos eso en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por escribir.

***Jonna:** Roy y sus chistes malísimos me alegran el día. Gracias por escribir.

*** Koral Kurosaki: **sí, Roy en mi mente es demasiado gracioso, a veces sueño lo que dice, me alegro que te rieras. Roy va a mostrar su lado más celoso, no te preocupes. Gracias por escribir.

***Sakura-alchemist: **los haré más largos, lo prometo. Gracias por escribir.

***Miina-Grace:** Roy es súper lindo y los capis serán más largos. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

– "_¿La estaba molestando este tipo, teniente?"_

– "_No. Era el que mandó el vino"._

– "_¿Le reprochó la descortesía de no abrirlo?"_

– "_¿Es una grosería no hacerlo?"_

– "_Claro, si fuera el sujeto también se lo reprocharía"._

– "_Debe estar acostumbrado a esas cosas"._

– "_Ah, teniente, si supiera que hace tiempo dejé de ser esa persona; aunque en realidad, sabe que nunca fui así"._

– "_¡Y tú… cariño… me dejas aquí…!"_

– "_Ya empezaron a cantar, sería bueno que al menos fueran entonados"._

– "_Déjelos, General, han trabajado mucho los últimos días y…"_

– "_¿Roy Mustang? ¡Dios, Roy! ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Si Madame Christmas y las chicas te estamos esperando!_

* * *

><p>(Roy POV)<p>

Tomé la ropa esparcida por el suelo y decidí cambiarme allí. Tampoco nos íbamos a quedar todo el día en la cama, y como iban las cosas, la teniente no iba a levantarse. _"Déjala Havoc, si Hawkeye quiere devolverlo, es su decisión"_. ¿Devolver qué? Esa era mi voz… estoy recordando… genial, de nuevo se nubló mi mente. Pero ese momento… lo recuerdo con claridad… y también lo que pasó previamente. Hawkeye había recibido un vino de un hombre que se encontraba en el mismo bar. Era un viejo, de aquellos que creen que con sólo dinero les basta para conquistar a cualquier mujer, sólo que la teniente no es cualquier mujer, ése fue su primer y último error ya que Hawkeye ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de abrir la bebida. Previo a eso discutíamos sobre quién iba a ser la persona que no bebería esa noche, Hawkeye se propuso pero al parecer Fuery también, lo que eso me hace suponer que Hawkeye no tomó su palabra en serio. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

– ¿No va a ir a trabajar, General?

– Teniente, usted sabe que me _encantaría_ acabar con el papeleo, pero… el dolor de cabeza… usted sabe…

Trato de sonar lo más sincero posible ya que la teniente no creerá más excusas por parte mía, como lo supuse, se niega a mirarme. Nos conocemos hace tiempo, es increíble cómo aún mantiene la línea que nos divide, la que ella puso cuando llegó a trabajar conmigo.

Me coloco el saco tratando de estirarlo, es inútil, siguen allí las arrugas.

– Debería ir, General, el Fürer podría hacer una revisión en la oficina.

El Fürer, sí claro, pensé que no demoraría en entregarme el cargo pero al parecer Grumman mantenía su hambre de poder bien escondida y yo, como buen idiota que soy, le cedí el puesto pensando que sería cuestión de un año para que desista. Ya van dos años y Grumman dice sentirse más vivo que nunca.

– Tiene razón, teniente; siempre termina convenciéndome, tal vez por eso terminé aquí.

Y sin más cierro la puerta, antes de que termine con un agujero en la frente.

:_:

* * *

><p>Un poco más largo, voy progresando, disculpen la demora pero andaba un poco ocupada.<p>

Un gran abrazo a GiEricka por lo de Favorite Story.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Andyhaikufma:** a ninguna nos cae bien el pretendiente de Riza porque bueno, comparado con Roy no es nada XD. Bueno, Riza es la persona más suertuda del mundo, en serio, quisiera estar en su lugar pero recuerdo que es una ficción, luego me deprimo y escribo más XD. Como verás, este capítulo es un pelín más largo XD pero por algo se empieza XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Mafalda Black:** no sé si tomármelo como un halago pero como soy enferma pues sí XD, y la verdad tienes razón, este fic despierta el lado más enfermo y oscuro de la gente. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki:** lo mismo digo yo, Riza tiene una suerte… y no la aprovecha! XD. No te preocupes, sólo aumento las descripciones y alargo los diálogos, no me molesta aumentarlos. Gracias por escribir.

***Sakura-alchemist:** disculpa por la demora. Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89: **no te preocupes, lo importante es que aún lo sigues leyendo. La noche anterior se irá revelando poco a poco, mediante los diálogos y sí, Roy ya se pasa de fresco. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

– "_Te diría traidor por cambiar de bar, Roy"._

– "_¿Y cómo está Chris?"_

– "_Está preocupada por ti. Nunca deja de llamarte 'ingrato' frente a nosotras"._

– "_Oh, perdón. Vanessa, ella es la teniente Hawkeye"._

– "_¿Cómo está?... ¡Bueno, te sigo contando, Madame Christmas te extraña, a su modo, claro, pero te extraña!"_

– "_Sé que debe estar maldiciéndome, no la reprocho"._

– "_Disculpe, General, voy al baño"._

– "_¿No había ido hace poco? ¿Está mal? ¿Desea ir a casa, teniente?"_

– "_No, sólo necesito refrescar mi rostro"._

– "_Oh, si se siente mal, sólo avíseme"._

– "_Está bien, con su permiso, General"._

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

Agradezco infinitamente el que se haya levantado –puesto que yo no lo iba a hacer– pero debió, al menos, haberme avisado para cubrir mi rostro.

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro, ¿qué pasó conmigo? ¿Cómo me comporté? Felizmente el General no recuerda nada, sería muy bochornoso tener que mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que él lo recuerda todo. Me coloco la bata y cojo un pantalón ancho, necesito tomar un café bien cargado antes de partir hacia el cuartel.

– General… pensé que se había ido.

En mitad de las escaleras encuentro al General en la primera planta, estaba parado y al parecer estaba esperando a que bajara. Su cabello está despeinado, nunca lo vi tan desordenado, ni siquiera cuando se quedaba dormido en la oficina. Aunque debo de admitirlo, ese aspecto lo hace ver más joven, gracioso y… ¿atractivo? Dios, la resaca debe afectar gravemente los pensamientos de las personas.

– Disculpa, no quise aprovecharme– pronuncia mirando el suelo.

– No tiene porqué disculparse, General.

Y no tenía que hacerlo, ambos estábamos inconcientes y en todo caso, la culpa es sólo mía, yo debí de cuidar de él, ese es mi trabajo.

– Agradezco su comprensión, teniente– suspira y sonríe.

– Y que el dolor de cabeza no le sirva de excusa para no asistir a la oficina.

Él sonríe de lado, una pequeña arruga se le forma en la mejilla izquierda.

– Allí estaré.

Y al fin desaparece. _"En todo caso, señorita, el hombre ya pagó y me pidió que usted se lo quedara; lo dejo aquí"._ Eso pasó ayer. El rostro de aquel hombre sentado en la mesa del fondo… lo recuerdo con claridad. Enviaron un vino a nuestra mesa cuando discutíamos sobre quien no iba a beber esa noche, el vino era de ese hombre, no lo acepté. Entonces… ¿por qué me embriagué?

:_:

* * *

><p>Y cada vez se hacen más largos... XD.<p>

Un abrazo especial a Darkrukia4 por Favorite Story.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Darkrukia4:** gracias por lo de historia favorita (al igual que con mi primer fic). No te preocupes, acostumbro actualizar dos veces por semana y hasta tres por lo cortos que son. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** e irán recordando más hasta llegar a la parte enferma XD. ¿Esconder la ropa de Roy? XD, me maté de la risa al leer eso, ya estás a un paso de enloquecer XD. Esa frase de Roy bien masoquista XD, menos mal que huyó porque este capítulo hubiera tratado sobre su velorio. Los capítulos en los que piensa Roy se me hacen más fáciles, sólo tienes que pensar como un idiota XD (mentira Roycito). Siempre me imaginé a esas amigas de Roy como huecas, ya veremos qué pasará con ella (muajaja), en el cuartel no van a estar más cómodos XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** como que Roy vestido... no, lo preferimos desnudo XD. Sí, Roy se pasa de masoquista pero ya veremos quien llevó a quién. Roy estaba algo celoso y ya veremos cómo reaccionará. Ya empezarán a recordar más hasta que se queden traumados XD, pero eso también los ayudará a reflexionar. Los hice más largos por pedido de ustedes y porque en verdad estaban muy cortos XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89:** cuidado que te pillen porque ahí si no te salvas de la escuela, la otra vez me pillaron y desde ese día siempre el profesor está detrás mío XD. Hay una imagen donde sale la Brigada de Mustang riéndose ebrios y Roy tumbado (inconciente), me inspiré de ello. La verdad no tenía pensado poner humor pero con Roy y su brigada todo sale solito XD, qué bueno que te esté gustando aunque sea corto, trataré de hacerlos más largos. Gracias por escribir.

***Sakura-alchemist:** definitivamente el hombre perfecto. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki:** Riza nos saca de quicio a todas XD, teniendo a Roy desnudo y a su merced. Me dan ganas de gritar pero recuerdo que es mi fic XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Jonna:** qué bueno que te sigue gustando el fic. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

– "_No me dijiste tu nombre"._

– "_Teniente Hawkeye"._

– "_Nunca creí que alguien pudiese llamarse 'Teniente'"_

– "_Riza Hawkeye"._

– "_Eso sí lo creo. Bueno, Riza, ¿ya te decidiste a abrir el vino?"_

– "_No. Creí haber dicho que no lo abriría"._

– "_Espera, ¿siempre huyes?"_

– "_Sólo cuando me siento incómoda"._

– "_¿Y a donde vas? ¿Donde los ebrios cantantes… o donde el hombre acompañado de la mujer exótica?"_

– "_¿Qué dijo?"_

– "_Harías mal trío. Esa mujer muere por las atenciones del pelinegro, no te prestarían ni un mínimo de atención. Quédate al menos unos minutos, si te aburres de mí puedes irte, no me molestará"._

* * *

><p>(Roy POV)<p>

La teniente Hawkeye llegó antes, espero no haber llegado tan tarde como para un sermón de tres minutos, ni tan temprano como para que sospechen que llegamos juntos.

Todos tienen cara de velorio (exceptuando a Hawkeye), como si no hubieran dormido en días, algunos cabecean de cansancio. Si Havoc sigue en la posición que está va a perder su mano quemándose con el cigarrillo.

– ¿No piensan saludar?– les reprocho.

– Buenos días, General– responden sin levantarse y arrastrando las palabras.

Suspiro, me siento y la teniente no tarda en llegar con la maldita pila de papeles.

– Para hoy, General– dice con simpleza.

A veces pienso que Hawkeye no es humana, es increíble como ahora luce perfecta, sin rasgos de cansancio y su aspecto es ordenado, a diferencia de todos nosotros, claro. Y, muy aparte de eso, ¿cómo rayos muestra tanta tranquilidad después de lo que pasó… o lo que pasó fue una ilusión mía? No lo creo, aún puedo recordar su piel rozándome y sus…

– ¿Cómo amaneció, teniente?– pregunta Havoc.

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta confundida, ambos cruzamos miradas por un segundo. Creo que piensa que Havoc nos vio… ¿Havoc nos vio?

– Supongo que amaneció con resaca.

– Algo– veo su cara de alivio, la mía también se relaja.

Es increíble cómo tu propia conciencia te juega una mala pasada. _"¿La estaba molestando ese tipo, teniente?"_ Ese sujeto… estaba en el bar ayer, estaba hablando con Hawkeye cuando ella estaba regresando del baño. Le había ofrecido un vino y ella lo rechazó. ¿Por qué estaba molesto?

– Por cierto, General, ¿llegaron bien a casa?– pregunta Fuery.

– Sí, dejé a la teniente Hawkeye en su casa y… regresé a la mía.

Este día sería más pesado y largo de lo que creía.

:_:

* * *

><p>Un abrazo especial para Maii. Hawkeye por Favorite Story.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Laura-eli89: **yo también pienso que Roy se ve más lindo con el cabello despeinado aunque Riza aún no lo quiera admitir por completo. Ya estoy a punto de explicar la parte en donde Riza se embriaga pero falta la parte de los celos (muajaja). Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** de cualquier forma Roy se ve atractivo, hasta disfrazado de pordiosero XD. Hasta ahora Roy está sorprendido por el carácter de Riza y los chicos pues, sólo hacen preguntas inocentes XD. Todo se va a aclarar hasta que los recuerdos de la primera parte desaparezcan. Qué bueno que te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por escribir.

***Darkrukia4:** gracias por lo que dijiste, me subes la moral XD. Ya se verá cómo estuvieron juntos y cuánto bebieron XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Maii. Hawkeye:** los chicos sólo hacen preguntas inocentes XD, allá las mentes sucias de Roy y Riza XD. Ya recordarán 'aquello' pero aún falta. Gracias por escribir.

***Noriko X:** los capítulos son cortos pero las actualizaciones rápidas pero ya estoy alargándolos un poco más. Es un alegría que encuentres divertido el fic porque mi intención no era hacer humor pero con Roy todo es posible XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Sakura-alchemist:** aquí está la escena del cuartel auque habrá más. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** eso es completamente cierto, Riza tenía unas ganas de matar a la chica. Ya se verá porqué Riza terminó acostándose con Roy. Muy cierto, yo también lo miraría de reojo, eso es algo que no podría dejar pasar XD. Qué bueno que te la estés pasando bien porque no quería aburrirlas XD. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10.<strong>

– "_¡Y las golondrinas… volarán… tan lejos como tú!"_

– "_Esos amigos tuyos no dejan de cantar"._

– "_Al rubio lo acaban de dejar, el del costado es su mejor amigo y creo que el más joven va a morir asfixiado por el brazo de uno de ellos":_

– "_Ah, Roy, eres tan gracioso…"_

– "_Es tu parecer, Vanessa". _

– _Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu amiga?"_

– "_Qué raro, se fue hace mucho, ya debería de…"_

– "_¡Allí está! Sí que es rápida, ¿eh?, ya se consiguió a alguien"._

– "_¿Cómo?"_

– "_¡Volarán… tan lejos… como tú!"._

– "_Allí está, al fondo, con el tipo del sombrero"._

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

Lo que tanto temía llegó a pasar. Los chicos hablando del tema. Incómodo es poco para describir la situación.

Estoy segura que nadie sospecha lo peor… o lo correcto, tal vez Fuery pueda acercarse pero lo único que sabe es que el General y yo nos fuimos juntos; según tengo entendido Havoc y Breda tomaron hasta quedar inconcientes y no nos encontramos con ninguna persona conocida. _"Vanessa. Ella es la teniente Hawkeye"_. La amiga del General, estaba acompañado y previo a ese encuentro el hombre del vino y yo habíamos entablado una conversación bastante incómoda.

– Ah… qué sueño– bosteza hablando Havoc– Debimos tomarnos el día libre.

– Esto no estaría pasando si a 'alguien' no lo hubieran dejado– se quejó Breda, poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'alguien'.

– Y esto no estaría pasando si 'alguien' no hubiera utilizado mi desgracia como excusa para salir a beber.

Acto seguido todos miramos al General, era claro que él era el segundo 'alguien'. El General los miró enarcando una ceja pero decidió no meterse en la conversación y tomar los papeles que le había dejado. Fruncía el ceño y podía ver cómo hacía un gran esfuerzo por entender el papel que estaba leyendo. Tal vez le hubiera dejado que se tomara el día libre, se ve tan cansado. Será mejor que vaya a preparar café, me acerco a pedirle permiso.

– General, se ve algo… _cansado_– siento que no usé la palabra correcta, me avergüenzo un poco– ¿Desea que prepare café?

– Se lo agradecería mucho, teniente.

Dejé el agua hirviendo, tendría que pasar cinco minutos para volver. Me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta para salir pero la conversación de los chicos llamó mi atención.

– Fuery nos comentó que se fue con la teniente, jefe– era la voz de Havoc.

– ¿Les dijiste eso en verdad, Fuery?– conozco esa voz, es de advertencia.

– Lo siento, General, ¡fueron dos contra uno!

– No intente cambiar de tema, señor, ¿es cierto eso?– insiste Breda.

– La llevé a su casa y regresé a la mía, como dije hace poco.

– Eso no es lo que vieron los ojos de Fuery, ¿quiere saber qué me dijo antes de que viniera?

¿Es momento de interrumpir o de escuchar?

:_:

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos especiales a:<p>

***Maii. Hawkeye:** pobre Roy, ahora lo interrogan XD. Las mentes sucias siempre te juegan malas pasadas, como dices. Gracias por tus halagos, a mí también me da ganas de que acabe pero a la vez no quiero dejarlo, aún faltan muchas interrogantes que resolver. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** el tipo jugó sucio con Riza, le dice que Roy está con otra, yo moriría por dentro. Roy actuará muy pronto, no te preocupes. Riza es una mujer increíble, la verdad, siempre me pareció así, tan correcta. Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89:** la escena fue algo así como cuando descubren que Black Hayate enterraba los huesos XD, esa escena es grandísima. Hawkeye es tan correcta, la envidio, siempre está como tiene que estar. Gracias por escirbir.

***Dark-san86:** Roy es tan tonto que cree que todo fue ilusión XD. Qué bien que te hayas contestado tu misma XD. Riza se la quitará de en medio sino cómo pasó 'eso' XD. Havoc siempre inoportuno, es masoquista XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki:** la conciencia sucia los traicionan XD. Ya veremos cómo se las arreglarán para pasar por alto lo que hicieron. Gracias por escribir.

***Sakura-alchemist:** el tipo me cae también mal, la conciencia a veces te restriega lo que no quieres saber. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11.<strong>

– "_Permíteme presentarme, querida Riza. Mi nombre es Albert"._

– "…"

– "_Mozo, ¿podría traer el vino más costoso que tenga para la hermosa dama?"_

– "_En seguida, señor"._

– "_Y bien, Riza, ¿qué te hizo venir a este bar?"_

– "_Invitación de nuestro superior"._

– "_¡Y qué ejemplo! ¿Los que están cantando son tus compañeros, verdad?"_

– "_Sí; tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda, y el sargento Fuery"._

– "_Ya veo… y supongo que el pelinegro junto a la mujer es tu superior"._

– "_Sí"._

– "_Aquí está el vino, señor"._

– "_Gracias, ¿ahora sí aceptarás una copa?"_

– "_Sólo una, no me gusta beber"._

– "_Se respeta su decisión, dama. Sólo una. ¡Mira a tus compañeros, pero qué graciosos!"_

– "… _siguen cantando…"_

– "_No, te perdiste la mejor parte. Tu copa, Riza. Brindemos por tu belleza y por esta noche"._

– "_Está dulce"._

– "_Loa años lo hacen más dulce, por eso es uno de los más caros. ¿Estás bien?"_

– "_No estoy acostumbrada a beber, debe ser por eso que me duele la cabeza"._

– "_Un cuerpo que no está acostumbrado reacciona así":_

– "_Sí… eso creo"._

– "_Tal vez con un poco más de vino se te pase. Termina tu copa y verás la mejoría"._

* * *

><p>(Roy POV)<p>

Y yo que pensaba que Fuery era el más callado y centrado de los tres.

A este paso hasta el mismo Fürer me preguntará que pasó ayer con su nieta.

En estos momentos apreciaría una interrupción oportuna de Hawkeye. Al parecer la susodicha aún está preparando el bendito café. ¡Vamos Hawkeye, aparécete!

– Y bien, General, ¿prefiere hablar usted o lo digo yo?

– Esto parece un interrogatorio, no tolero un interrogatorio hacia mi persona.

Pensé que yo era el General y el que hacía los interrogatorios, sino los hubiese metido en tantos problemas los hubiera mandado al diablo de una vez pero también necesito saber qué vieron; ellos son amigos, no te traicionarían.

– Pero, General, no tiene de qué alarmarse, ya todos sabíamos de lo suyo con la teniente.

– ¿De lo mío con la teniente? Explíquese, Breda.

O tal vez no, ¿estuvieron en la habitación de Hawkeye? ¡Qué demonios!

– Vamos General, ustedes son amantes desde siempre y lo de ayer sólo fue una prueba concreta.

– ¿Cómo de que desde siempre, quién les dijo tal calumnia?

– Todos en el cuartel no hacen más que hablar de lo obvio, cuando usted camina por los pasillos junto a Hawkeye los rumores corren.

No entiendo qué tiene que ver que Hawkeye y yo caminemos juntos, aunque inventar rumores es lo que hacen las personas sin vida. Pensándolo bien, siempre he escuchado preguntas así, como las de Maes, Chris y las chicas del bar, Acero y demás mujeres que conozco ocasionalmente. Todas las preguntas y comentarios en torno a Hawkeye: ¿Y no son novios?, ¿y no se acuestan?, ¿por qué juegas con los sentimientos de Elizabeth?, Hawkeye podría ser una excelente esposa (Mes), no des más preocupaciones a la teniente, etc.

Supongo que es normal que la gente piense eso, estamos en el mismo equipo desde hace tiempo y bueno, somos hombre y mujer, tal vez se vea sospechoso. Pero lo importante es saber lo de ayer, cuánto vieron.

– ¿Lo de ayer? ¿Qué creen que pasó ayer aparte de su auto-humillación pública?

– Fuery regresó para verificar que se habían ido y los encontró a ambos en la puerta de la casa de la teniente…

¿Cómo nos encontró?

– Porque la llevé a casa.

– ¿Y también le contó un cuento antes de dormir? Fuery los vio entrar.

¿Y entró también? Y por si fuera peor, ¿nos grabó? Sólo puedo esperar lo peor.

– La dejé y me fui.

– Fuery lo esperó para llevarlo a casa pero al parecer nunca apareció.

Jaque mate. ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias si decido decir la verdad? Somos prácticamente amigos, hay confianza y está, además, la gran boca de Havoc. Tendría que consultárselo a Hawkeye primero, entonces, sólo hay una solución.

– Hasta aquí el tema, no se habla más de lo asunto.

– General, no intente…

– Por si no se han dado cuenta, es una orden.

Se quedan callados, entienden que estoy de mal humor y veo salir a Hawkeye con la cafetera.

Adoro ser el jefe.

:_:

* * *

><p>Espero que le hayan prestado mucha atención a la primera parte porque es importante.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Darkrukia4: **pues sí, Fuery los vio pero Roy aún no lo admite. Riza no interrumpió felizmente, entendió que mejor era escuchar y no te preocupes, irán recordando poco a poco. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma: **pobre Riza, ya veremos a qué acuerdo llegan ambos. Aquí está lo que Fuery vio, no fue mucho como creyó Roy pero igual es importante. Disculpa la demora pero ya no tengo más capítulos escritos. Gracias a ti decidí que escuche porque sino se iba a alargar y mejor que los tomen desprevenidos XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89: **lo que vio Fuery no es mucho pero sí importante. El hombre del vino tramaba algo pero le salió al revés XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Maii. Hawkeye: **esta vez se quedó a escuchar, no quería alargarlo XD. Ahora la decisión está en Roy, tendrá que hablar con Riza y afrontar el tema. Pronto resolveré las interrogantes. Gracias por escribir.

***Sakura-alchemist: **aquí está lo que descubrió Fuery. Gracias por escribir.

***ZadomenLiz: **¡bienvenida a los lectores de este fic! XD, primero deberás entender que esta autora está loca :B y que suele actualizar rápido. Sí pues, es muy malo tener amigos así pero qué se va a hacer, la curiosidad de ellos es grande y la mía también. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86: **tuve que dejarlo ahí para sembrar la intriga, mentira, mi mami me sacó de la computadora XD. ¿Te gusta la canción? ¡Yo la creé! Mi futuro como compositora prospera XD. Sí, tienes razón, los celos ayudarán a que estos estén juntos. Intento hacerlos más largos pero en todo caso actualizaré más rápido. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12.<strong>

– "_Roy, estás bebiendo mucho"._

– "_¿Te parece?"_

– "_Sí; mira, sino fuese porque te conozco, creería que estás celoso"._

– "_¿Celoso? ¿De qué o quién?"_

– "_No has quitado la vista de la mesa del fondo donde, ¡oh coincidencia!, está tu amiga"._

– "_Sólo estoy viendo si el tipo no la está molestando"._

– "_¿O la estás vigilando?"_

– "_Es muy probable que esté incómoda"._

– "_¡Por favor, Roy! Se la está pasando bien y es muy probable que no regrese con ustedes"._

– "_La teniente no es de ese tipo de mujer"._

– "_A veces las personas no son lo que aparentan"._

– "_Mira, se está masajeando la cabeza, debe estar aburrida, mejor voy allá a ayudarla"._

– "_O tal vez tomó de más"._

– "_No, es imposible, sólo ha tomado una copa"._

– "_¿Estás llevando la cuenta? ¡Espera! ¿Vas a ir?"_

– "_Me saludas a Chris, dile que pronto la visitaré"._

– "_Está bien, Roy, me voy; pero no te sorprendas si ella te pide que te vayas"._

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

Así que Fuery supo que el General entró a mi casa.

A estas alturas lo único que me queda es confiar en los muchachos… y que no hablen nada al respecto. Puedo ver el nerviosismo en el rostro del General, los chicos lo dejaron sin excusas… éste sería el momento oportuno para interrumpir.

Tomo la cafetera, inhalo profundamente y pongo el gesto más tranquilo y seguro en mi rostro. Camino y coloco el objeto en un escritorio pequeño, siento las miradas de los muchachos sobre mí. Vuelvo a la habitación y saco cinco tazas para servir el líquido revitalizador. Inclino la cafetera y el líquido caliente cae sobre la taza mientras aspiro el vapor, tan fuerte. El mismo proceso lo repito con las cuatro tazas sobrantes. Reparto tres tazas y Havoc, Breda y Fuery me lo agradecen acompañando la respuesta con una mirada curiosa e inquisidora. Tomo las últimas tazas, una la dejo sobre mi escritorio y la otra se la entrego al General. Me lo agradece y puedo ver en sus ojos preocupación.

El tiempo pasa lentamente y ninguno se ha animado a tocar el tema, sólo han soltado comentarios sobre el trabajo y citas, nada fuera de lo rutinario.

– Jefe, ya es hora descanso, ¿podemos retirarnos?– pregunta Havoc.

– Claro, pueden retirarse.

– ¿No nos acompañan?– propone Breda, con un pie fuera de la oficina.

– No, me quedaré adelantando el trabajo.

Todos lo miramos, es la excusa más increíble que dio jamás en su vida.

– Me quedaré también– respondo ante sus miradas.

Los muchachos se van y nos dejan solos, pero a juzgar por sus miradas, ya sabían que no íbamos a hablar de trabajo.

– Teniente, necesito hablar con usted sobre…

– Escuché todo– es mejor adelantar el tema.

Lo miro, él entiende que estamos hablando del mismo tema.

– Si no les decimos lo que pasó, probablemente lo comenten buscando respuestas.

– Es mejor que les diga la verdad– concordamos.

– ¿Le diga? Estaba pensando que usted es muy buena para las palabras y yo…

– No se lo diré yo, usted es el jefe, a usted se lo preguntaron.

Suelta un bufido, no está muy de acuerdo con la idea pero se rinde.

– Está bien, pero estará presente.

– Correcto, si me permite, me retiro a almorzar algo.

– Puede ir. Teniente.

Necesita estar solo para ordenar las ideas, así lo siento y siempre confié en mis instintos para entender al General. También necesitaba salir de allí, sólo necesito verlo para recordar que estuvo en mi cama y eso hace que las cosas pierdan su estabilidad. Puedo ver a lo lejos la figura de Rebecca acercándose, tal vez su voz alegre y aguda me saque de mis pensamientos.

– Así que aprovechando las salidas en grupo para acercarte 'profundamente' al General. Eso no lo hubiese pensado nunca de ti, Riza.

:_:

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora, espero no demorar con el próximo.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Andyhaikufma:** pobre Roy, no se esperaba tal interrogatorio XD. Pues Fuery no era tan callado como todos esperábamos. Digamos que al hombre del vino le salió mal lo que iba a hacer pues Roy se la llevó XD. Sí pues, esta vez me demoré pero vi tu actualización y espero no tardarme en leer que lo dejaste interesante, espero dejarlas con las uñas intactas :). Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89:** Roy salió ganando lo que hace bien al royai XD. Pobrecito, no le quedará otra que admitir lo que todos supusieron. Ya vi tu nuevo fic, espero no tardar en leerlo. Gracias por escribir.

***Pequelulu:** pues es cierto lo que leíste. Un review es como un alimento para el 'escritor' porque uno piensa que hay personas que se alegran por lo que escribes y te da ánimos para continuar porque ves que tienes lectores, agradezco tu review en especial. Pasando al fic, la última frase refleja lo que en verdad es Roy, un egocéntrico XD, pero qué se va a hacer, así lo queremos. Los hice más largos a pedido de ustedes y disculpa mi demora pero mi madre no me dejó prender la computadora. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** Riza prefirió optar por escuchar y mejor porque esto se iba a alargar. Roy es un egocéntrico por eso adora ser el jefe XD. Havoc tendrá protagónico XD, mentira, sino que es muy curioso y mejor así. Ya se verá más acerca de la borrachera el próximo capítulo. Gracias por escribir.

***Darkrukia4:** pero ya le tocará admitir en el próximo capítulo lo que pasó. Gracias por escribir.

***Jonna:** Roy es lindo y además gracioso, que más se puede pedir XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kuroski: **le cuesta admitirlo pero ya dirá la verdad. Fuery se pasó, todos lo creíamos un ángel XD. Ya se verá lo que sucedió en verdad. Gracias por escribir.

***ZadomenLiz:** XD (me reí con lo de rezar el rosario) ni modo que Roy le leyera un cuento. Esta vez no sé a quien sacrificaré, si a Havoc o Fuery XD. No te preocupes, la gente no suele entender la diferencia de gustos y no se da cuenta de que tal vez las personas que aman el anime y la lectura somos más sensibles. Qué bueno que sigas feliz en tu mundo, en eso te pareces a mí :) y no olvides que toda opinión tiene importancia, no dejes de darla. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13.<strong>

– "_¿Ya te sientes mejor?"_

– "_No, ¿está seguro de que este vino no es demasiado fuerte?"_

– "_A mí me parece dulce, debe ser que te cayó mal por no estar acostumbrada"._

– "_Teniente, ¿está bien?"_

– "_Discúlpeme, caballero, ¿está insinuando que mi compañía es peligrosa?"_

– "_Teniente, no se ve bien, ¿desea que regresemos a casa?"_

– "_Puedo regresar sola, acompañe a su amiga"._

– "_Ya se marchó, pensé que estabas mal, no se te veía bien"._

– "_Lo mismo digo de usted, parece que bebió de más"._

– "_Sería mejor que nos marcháramos, los muchachos pronto van a quedar inconcientes"._

– "_No se puede llevar a la dama si ella no lo desea"._

– "_Adiós, Albert, gracias por la compañía"._

– "_Me imagino que ahora se irán a acostarse"._

– "_¿Qué dijo?"_

– "_Qué más se puede esperar de un mujeriego y su débil y tonta subordinada":_

– "_¡General!"_

* * *

><p>(Roy POV)<p>

Joder, no quiero hacerlo…

Mejor no lo hago… no, sería una decisión suicida, la teniente me matará.

No hay de otra, ¿debería empezar resaltando que ambos no recordamos nada? Es lo más razonable, no deseo que la honra de la teniente se venga en picada. Me preocupa la boca de Havoc aunque ahora, conociendo el cómo se enteraron, me preocupa también Fuery. ¡Rayos, pensé que éramos una familia! Aunque ellos contraatacarían diciendo que en las familias no hay secretos y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

– Havoc, Fuery, Breda– de acuerdo, ya los llamé, di el primer paso, no fue tan difícil.

– ¿Sí, señor?– pregunta con nerviosismo Fuery. La teniente observa con atención.

– Trabajen más rápido, el día se acaba– las palabras salen por sí solas.

La teniente me mira con advertencia pero a la vez siento que esconde algo y quiere decírmelo. No puede ser tan difícil, peor que decírselos es perder la vida en manos de la teniente. ¿Vergüenza o muerte asegurada? Aprecio demasiado mi vida…

– Havoc, Breda, Fuery– vuelvo a llamarlos, esta vez con más decisión.

– Jefe, ¿va a decirnos de una buena vez qué desea?– Havoc tenía que ser el más franco.

Inhalo por las fosas nasales fuertemente, aún no he preparado lo que voy a decir, confío en mi rapidez mental improvisada… y en el poder de convencimiento de Hawkeye.

– Me preguntaron antes del receso sobre lo que pasó entre la teniente y yo…

Los tres se giran a ver a Hawkeye, sienten el miedo en sus nucas, no se esperaban que lo fuera a hacer cuando la teniente estaba presente. La teniente no los mira, está preocupada en la hoja de su escritorio aunque hace poco su mirada me juraba sufrimiento.

– No se preocupen– sigo–, la teniente ya está enterada– aún no se relajan; no me preocupo, mientras más rápido, mejor–. Sí, Havoc, es cierto; la teniente y yo rompimos la ley de anti-fraternización como tanto insinuabas.

– Disculpe, señor, si lo ofendí– me sorprende viniendo de Havoc.

– No, tenías razón, no pretendía esconder nada, sólo no sabía cómo explicárselos– suelto al fin–. Pero deseo que algo quede bien en claro, tanto la teniente como yo, no estábamos concientes de nada; debe ser a causa de los efectos del alcohol pero en fin, no me gustaría que este asunto quede sin explicación.

– ¿Está diciendo que no se acuerdan de nada?

– Tanto la teniente como yo no nos acordamos de nada– entre los tres se miran, no nos creen, da igual, al menos conservé mi vida– Otra cosa más, no quiero escuchar a otra persona preguntándome sobre este tema, con esto les pido que nadie más se entere.

– ¿Y algún colega de confianza... tampoco se puede enterar?

– Tampoco– aseguro con firmeza.

– ¿Ni la teniente Catalina?

¿Ni la teniente Catalina? Esa mujer es una de las más escandalosas que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Están bromeando, verdad?

– Es broma, ¿no?

– No, lo siento General, pero se nos escapó, me preguntó por Hawkeye.

Los ojos de Hawkeye al fin se posan sobre mí. Entiendo que eso es lo que me quería decir antes de empezar con el tema.

:_:

* * *

><p>Un abrazo especial a Bulma Buttowski por lo de Favorite Story.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Darkrukia4: **a mí también me encanta el Roy celoso. Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89: **en realidad lo actualicé en la noche-madrugada por eso lo viste muy temprano. Roy estaba celoso pero como es él pues no lo admite XD. Otra que se entera es Rebecca, la más chismosa del cuartel XD. No te preocupes, me encantan los reviews largos, tu historia estoy en la mitad, hasta ahora me parece buena pero te detallaré cuando te mande un review XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** fue al rescate pero estaba bebido, ya veremos en qué acaba la riña. Los muchachos se pasan, le hacen pasar un mal rato a Riza y ya se enteraron lo que pasó. Rebecca es un personaje que me encanta, ya veré si aparece más. Pobres Roy y Riza, tan calladitos que eran XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Bulma Buttowski:** ¡hola! Gracias por lo de Favorite Story. Hubiera querido ser Riza y ver a Roy a mi lado XD. Sí pues, a este paso hasta Grumman se enterará. Espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki: **a mí también me gustó que la dejara y Roy celoso se ve encantador. Roy asumió su responsabilidad y ya les dijo la verdad. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** Roy celoso es adorable, aunque un poco obsesivo al llevar las cuentas XD. Rebecca y Havoc están tan inquietos que se harán adictos al café XD. Para rematar Rebecca, tenía que aparecer XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Pequelulu:** descansa querida, pero que bueno que te guste la historia. Es que en realidad son una familia y no hay secretos. A todas nos encanta el Roy celoso, es tan sexy y adorable XD. Pues ya se los dijo aunque Rebecca metió la pata. Gracias por escribir.

***Sakura-alchemist:** no sabía que hacía humor XD. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14.<strong>

_– "General, realmente no era necesario golpearlo y lograr que nos expulsen del bar"._

_– "El sujeto nos insultó, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera si ofendían a mi mujer?"_

_– "La teniente no es su esposa, General, es su subordinada"._

_– "¿Crees que sería tan tonto como para dejar pasar en alto una mujer así?"_

_– "Hablando de la teniente, parece un poco ida… me preocupa"._

_– "¿A ti también te gusta, no?"_

_– "¿Qué? General, ha bebido mucho, necesita un poco de aire; quédese aquí mientras intento subir al auto a Havoc y Breda"._

_– "Claro, claro, yo me quedo con la rubia un momento"._

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

Me gustaría saber que Rebecca no ha dicho nada sobre _'el tema'_.

Pero esa posibilidad se hace más lejana y distante conforme pasan los minutos. Cada minuto que pasa equivale a un militar que se entera de los sucedido, nunca hay que subestimar la capacidad de exagerar de Rebecca. Con suma facilidad suele transformar un pequeño lío en una catástrofe. Me pregunto si sería correcto salir de la oficina para detener una conversación sospechosa con otro militar.

– Así que decidieron, sin nuestro permiso, contar lo que Fuery vio…

– No fue algo que planeáramos, General, nació naturalmente, la teniente Catalina nos preguntó por Hawkeye y le contamos sobre la salida y pues… se nos escapó.

Vaya, pensé que Rebecca los había obligado pero al parecer, los muchachos suelen tener fácil confianza con cualquiera, no me imagino qué habrá pensado al escuchar lo que dijeron.

– A quién, precisamente.

Los dos inocentes se giraron a ver a Havoc, el General suspiró, siempre tenía que ser Havoc el que se metía en problemas. Me apiado de él, seguro que el General le dejará mitad de su trabajo como castigo aunque todos sabemos que sólo lo hace para rebajar su propio deber.

– Disculpe, señor… pero hay una buena noticia dentro de todo esto: Rebecca les brinda todo su apoyo y está dispuesta a servir de celestina para…

Havoc no puede seguir hablando por el coscorrón que el General le dio en la cabeza, ¿qué no es obvio que al General y a mí se nos hace incómodo pensar en un futuro juntos? No me sorprendí del todo, conociendo a Rebecca, sé que habrá dicho más que eso y en un tono más… ¿vulgar?

– No estoy para bromas, Havoc.

– Es verdad, pero no se preocupe, le hice jurar que no se lo dijera a nadie.

¿Hacer jurar a Rebecca de no hablar? No era necesario, jurando o no jurando no puede parar de hablar y conforme se unen sus ideas va a terminar soltando_ 'el tema'_.

– ¿Y crees que con haciéndola jurar acabó el problema? Dime, al menos, que no se lo dijiste a nadie más.

– A nadie más, mi jefe, tiene mi palabra.

El General suelta el suspiro que contenía desde que empezó la charla. Trata de estirar sus hombros tensos y divide su trabajo en dos, como todos habíamos pensado, coloca la parte con más papeles sobre el escritorio de Havoc. Havoc no tarda en darse cuenta de que ése es su 'castigo' y se apura con los papeles. Ya zanjado el tema (de nuevo), me dispongo a leer los papeles…

– Teniente, le doy permiso para hablar con la teniente Catalina sobre_ 'eso'_.

Havoc levanta la mirada pero luego la devuelve a sus papeles cuando el General lo reprende con los ojos.

– Sí, señor, en seguida.

Acato como si fuese una orden y no un tema personal, lo último que quiero es encontrar a Rebecca emocionada y exaltada, haciéndose ideas pocos reales para mí.

:_:

* * *

><p>Este capítulo fue corto y demoró bastante… mmm… no me maten XD.<p>

Un abrazo en especial a Sherrice Adjani por Favorite Story.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Sherrice Adjani:** me encantaron tus palabras, qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic y todos sus elementos. Al fin alguien concuerda conmigo XD, los capítulos cortos son más frescos y emocionantes, qué bueno que concuerde contigo. Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89:** sí pues, pobre Roy, se sale de una y entra en otro problema XD, me encantan los problemas, ya veremos la conversación de Riza y Rebecca. Gracias por escribir.

***Darkrukia4:** qué bueno que te sientas atrapada con la trama, es el objetivo de todo escritor (o lo que sea que yo fuese XD). Pues no es nada fácil pero lo hicieron… ahora tienen más problemas XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Bulma Buttowski:** qué bueno que te ayude a mejorar el español, no sabía que mi fic también era cultural XD. Saldrán de los problemas pero primero sufrirán XD. Qué lindo que te guste el fic, no es gran cosa pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** los muchachos se sintieron mal pero ya veremos cómo se comportarán cuando todo empiece a cambiar. Pues sí, adivinaste, Roy se le fue encima al tipo y lo vetaron del bar XD. El tipo también tenía algo de adivino XD. Rebecca y su boca son un peligro XD, ya veremos cómo le irá a Riza con ella. Gracias por escribir.

***Pequelulu:** Hawkeye es como su niñera y sí, inspira temor XD. Rebecca se enteró, ya veremos si todo el cuartel se llega a enterar XD. A mí también me causó gracia escribir sobre el miedo a morir de Roy XD, pobrecito. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15.<strong>

_– "¿General?"_

_– "Usted puede llamarme como sea, ¿está sola?"_

– _"General,_ _soy la teniente Hawkeye, su asistente"._

_– "¿Mi secretaria? Jefe y secretaria… ¡qué sugerente!"_

_– "Ha bebido demasiado"._

_– "Aquí quien parece ida y desorientada es usted, preciosa"._

_– "Teniente, General, usted siempre me llama así"._

_– "Está bien, 'teniente', si tanto desea que la llame así"._

_– "¿Puede ayudar a Fuery a subir a Havoc y Breda? Yo iría pero… el suelo da vueltas"._

_– "Claro, 'teniente', en seguida; ya vuelvo"._

* * *

><p>(Special Rebecca POV)<p>

¡Qué refrescante mañana!

Empezar el día con una importante noticia es de lo más motivador para el trabajo, así tengo con qué distraerme mentalmente mientras finjo entender los chistes malos de Grumman. Es increíble cómo la Asamblea Constituyente decidió darle el cargo de Fürer al viejo verde de Grumman. Aunque toda la culpa la tiene el General, ¿a quién se le ocurre abandonar la vacancia para Fürer cuando tenía todas las de ganar? Y yo que puse en juego mi vida.

Y aquí estoy, caminando _SOLA_ por los pasillos de Central, cargando centenares de papeles sin firmar y más soltera que nunca.

– Rebecca– escucho la voz de mi amiga. Me giro a verla con picardía.

Riza frunce el ceño levemente y sus ojos brillan demostrando una furia contenida.

– Dime, _Señora Mustang_– recalco el apellido de su jefe.

Ella gira a todos lados, observando si alguien nos vio.

– Quieres dejar de hacer ese tipo de bromas– me advierte.

– Como usted mande, próxima primera dama de Amestris.

Se acerca de forma temeraria pero no hace nada, supongo que no quiere que hable en voz alta y se aproxima para que baje el tono de voz a uno confidencial.

– Contigo no se puede conversar, pero aún así tengo que hacerlo– suspira–. Rebecca, sabes lo que pasó ayer y, el General y yo tememos que el asunto se escape de tus manos y para…

– Un momento, ¿me has llamado chismosa? ¡Porque si es así…!

– ¡No! Es sólo que, no queremos que nadie más se entere, eso es todo.

– Hubieras empezado por allí, querida.

– Bueno, espero que cumplas con lo que te dije, debo volver al trabajo.

Gira y mientras camina sólo pienso en una cosa: ¡¿quién es el malnacido que desconfía de mi discreción? Como si yo fuera a hacer avisos en papeles y repartirlos por allí. No soy tan boca suelta aunque… ah… creo que Riza debería de saber esto…

– ¡Riza!– grito antes de que se aleje más.

– ¿Se te olvidó decirme algo?– ¿cómo hace que adivina?

– Creo que no es de gran importancia pero… ¡se lo conté a Grumman!

Y con valor faltante, corro con todas mis fuerzas a la oficina del Fürer donde sé que ella no entrará.

:_:

* * *

><p>Decidí añadir como género a este fic el Humor, siento que hice más humor que romance XD.<p>

Actualización rápida... no se acostumbren XD, fue por sus instantáneos reviews :)

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Laura-eli89:** a mí me encantó hacer de Roy borracho, me divertí haciendo esa parte y Roy celoso es simplemente adorable. Fue una plática corta pero contundente XD (con Rebecca). Gracias por escribir.

***Darkrukia4:** una pequeña plática pero con sorpresa: Grumman XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Sherrice Adjani:** ¿qué hiciste en el almacén? jajaja, es broma, XD claro que no eres el caso, te creo. Buena explicación para el título, a mí me parece la correcta, uno no puede olvidar (así sea por efecto del alcohol) cuando la persona amada está implicada. Ya recordarán y esto los confundirá. Gracias por escribir.

***Pequelulu:** pobre Havoc... pero no deja de ser gracioso XD. Roy ebrio es lindo y me gusta jugar con sus palabras al punto de que la tome como esposa a Riza XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** a mí también me dan pena, su primer desliz y todo el mundo se entera XD. A mí también me gustó que lo golpeara aunque lo botaron del lugar XD. Roy ebrio es hasta lindo, ¿cuándo no es lindo? Me maté de la risa con lo que imaginaste de Rebecca aunque es muy posible XD. Pero no se preocupen, no hice más que decírselo a Grumman, no es tan grave XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** todos apoyamos a Roy así lo hayan botado del lugar XD. Roy no es tan bobo como aparenta y decidió dar el mejor castigo posible: librarse de una buena parte del trabajo XD. Sí, que mal, cómo opinan así de Rebecca... aquí se defiende aunque se contradice XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Bulma Buttowski:** ¡adivinaste! Grumman se enteró XD, pero nadie los obligó a beber y a que se embriaguen. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki:**

_Chapter 13:_ pues Rebecca no se lo contó a todos... sólo a Grumman XD, vean el lado positivo XD.

_Chapter 14:_ pues Rebecca se defendió pero terminó contradiciéndose XD. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: <strong>

– "_Listo, 'teniente', ya ordené al 'Sargento' Fuery que se vaya"._

– "_General, esto no es juego; somos militares, en serio"._

– "_¿Teniente Hawkeye… es usted?"_

– "_¿Está jugando de nuevo?"_

– "_No, es sólo que… auch… duele demasiado… la cabeza… ¿dónde están los demás?"_

– "_Les acaba de ordenar que se vayan"._

– "_¿Lo hice?"_

– "_Sí"._

– "_Ah… ¡maldición! Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?"_

– "_Irnos, ¿o prefiere dormir en el callejón de la vuelta?"_

– "_Prefiero dormir en una cama, ¿vamos?"_

– "_Seguro"._

– "_¡Cuidado! Déjame ayudarte…"_

* * *

><p>(Roy POV)<p>

Ah… era un sueño.

Por un momento creí que el Fürer se había enterado del _'asunto'_. Soñar que la teniente Hawkeye me avisa que Grumman se ha enterado de _'eso'_ es de lo más aterrador. Es más, mi cabello está húmedo de sudor.

Me levanto de la cama y es increíble pero… siento nostalgia: pensar que la mañana de ayer desperté con alguien al lado. Era una extraña pero placentera sensación, nunca antes había sentido tanta tranquilidad y paz; y ahora, todo es tan vacío y amplio.

Aunque sólo tal vez, no extraño sentir a alguien a mi lado. ¿Extraño que ese alguien sea Hawkeye? La teniente Hawkeye… ayer se veía tan frágil, tan _'no ella'_.

Salgo de la ducha y luego de secarme, empiezo a cambiarme. Insisto en que si me acosté con la teniente fue producto de la embriaguez; pero, ¿qué posibilidades hay que la teniente y yo lo hicimos por mutuo acuerdo en estado conciente y lo olvidamos producto de la resaca?

El asunto da vueltas en mi cabeza al punto de perder la noción del tiempo, con sorpresa identifico el lugar en donde estoy: el cuartel. ¿Tan rápido llegué? Volviendo al tema, cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sentí? Miedo, temor, desesperación. Exactamente: temor a perderla… porque es mi mano derecha y diría yo, una gran amiga. "_¿Y no puede ser algo más?"_ ¿Quién dijo eso? Genial, estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo. Abro la puerta y estás allí, sola.

– Buenos días, teniente.

– Buenos días, General. No se preocupe, ya llamé a la oficina del Fürer y programé una cita para usted.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Ya lo olvidó? ¿No le informé lo que pasó con la teniente Catalina?

No… no era un sueño.

– Verdad, gracias teniente– finjo alivio.

– Me gustaría ayudarlo, General, pero… no me hablo mucho con el Fürer.

La relación con su abuelo no era la mejor, no podía culparla; Grumman sólo la cuidaba de lejos, por Chris y por medio de mí. No me sorprende su preocupación pero hoy me permito valorarla más, le sonrío suavemente en señal de agradecimiento.

– Ya vuelvo, deséeme suerte, teniente.

– Suerte, General.

Salgo de la oficina y en poco tiempo ya estoy parado frente a la puerta del despacho del Fürer. La secretaria me recibe y le anuncia a Grumman mi llegada. Antes de entrar exhalo un profundo suspiro. Está sentado con los dedos cruzados midiendo mis movimientos.

– Dios, muchacho, paso a paso; te permití que me pidieras la mano de mi nieta, no que se fueran directamente de luna de miel.

:_:

* * *

><p>En alguna parte leí que los ebrios suelen tener un lapso de volver a estar concientes, esto le pasó a Roy en la primera parte XD, cuando al fin reconoció a su teniente.<p>

Dos abrazos para Laura-eli89 y HoneyHawkeye por Favorite Story.

Agradecimientos especiales:

***Darkrukia4: **todos queremos una amiga como Rebecca XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89: **pues hoy puse algo de romance en Roy Pov, ya es hora. Ya volverá el Roy ebrio porque solo es un lapso de conciente XD. Qué bueno que te haya convencido aunque ahora tengo que hacerlo mejor y Rebecca es ADORABLE. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86: **yeah! Review 100, nadie te antecedió así que recibo con alegría la serpentina y el cheque que me darás XD (es broma). Rebecca es linda para nosotros porque para Riza… XD. Sí, yo que Riza volvería a estar con Roy para callarlos a todos, sólo para eso XD. Ya vendrá más romance, hoy le tocó a Roy. ¿Suicidio colectivo? XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma: **Roy borracho me encanta aunque ya entró a su lapso conciente, pero ya regresará el ebrio XD. Creo que Rebecca se pasa con los chistes de mal gusto pero a nosotros nos encanta, y se lo contó a Grumman, ya veremos su reacción. Estoy pensando hacer un capítulo especial para el último recuerdo, ya veré que sale pero como verás, ya está volviendo el romance. Gracias por escribir.

***Bulma Buttowski:** Rebecca no es la del chisme XD. Ya se solucionará… al final Roy y Riza se quedarán juntos como todo royai. Ya se verá la reacción completa de Grumman. Gracias por escribir.

***Pequelulu:** Roy estaba demasiado ebrio como para confundir a la teniente pero aún así es lindo *o*. Roy se pasa de coqueto, así me gusta más. Qué bueno que te gustara el POV de Rebecca, será el único; y no les fue tan mal, Rebecca solo le contó a una persona, claro, el Fürer XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Kristall Blauw:** ¡hola! Gracias por todos tus reviews; pero te entiendo, me gustaría leer tus fics pero el tiempo se hace corto y están pendientes ya que vi muchos. "Escucha Riza, todos sabemos que quieres", me reí con eso que pusiste, mis amigas hablan igual XD. Gracias por ponerte al día, nos vemos. Gracias por escribir.

***Zadomen Liz: **qué bueno que te siga pareciendo interesante y Havoc, como siempre, paga pato. Oye, buena idea lo de noticia internacional, sería bueno. Rebecca metió la pata pero así es ella. Grumman no reaccionó tan mal aunque veremos su reacción completa. La verdad ni yo sé cuantos capítulo serán, creo que estoy en la mitad, cuando los tenga completos se los digo.

Ahora, mi manual para que escribas fics XD (a mí tampoco me gusta el inglés): primero regístrate (tus reviews son anónimos por el momento). ¿Cómo te registras? En la parte superior de la página, al lado derecho, hay dos enlaces: Sign in y Sign up, le haces clic al Sign up (registrarte). Llenas lo que te pidan (nombre, e-mal, contraseña, marcas las dos últimas preguntas y llenas la última). Aceptas, revisas tu correo y la activas. Hasta ahí ya te registraste, me avisas cuando tengas un problema en el registro; luego te explico para que puedas publicar tu historia pero me avisas con tu nueva cuenta, suerte. Gracias por escribir.

***HoneyHawkeye: **qué bueno que te guste el fic y que lo hayas descubierto XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Sherrice Adjani:** qué lindo que se haya vuelto tu obsesión XD y que te relaje el humor de este fic. Así es el chisme, corre rápido. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki**: lección de hoy: no confíes en Rebecca XD, prefiere a un perro. Grumman se enteró pero solo es una persona, vean el lado positivo XD. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17.<strong>

Dos personas tambaleándose bajo un manto de estrellas.

Tambaleándose porque el hombre que debía ser el soporte estaba completamente ebrio y la mujer se aferraba a él; así que prácticamente bailaban por las calles solitarias de Central.

El caballero tenía constantes cambio de personalidad, a veces era el militar que es concientemente y en otro lapso era un mujeriego que coqueteaba con su acompañante. El dolor de cabeza de la mujer había incrementado gracias a los malos pasos del hombre, esto hacía que sufriera mareos.

– Y dime, corazón, ¿siempre fuiste tan preciosa?

El hombre –obviamente– se encontraba en su lapso de mujeriego. La mujer fingía no escucharlo, sabía que esa era su antigua naturaleza y no tardaría en volver en sí.

– Sería mejor que fuésemos a su casa primero.

– ¿Ahora tú me estás seduciendo?– preguntó con picardía.

La mujer suspiró, sería mejor esperar a que el hombre vuelva en sí. Claro que no sería buena idea ir primero a la casa del hombre, las piernas de la mujer ya no resistían… al menos las del hombre podían _'sostenerlo'_.

– ¿Ya se encuentra, teniente?

La mujer giró a verlo, sus ojos se veían preocupados y ya no tenían el brillo de picardía de hace unos minutos. El hombre, al fin, había vuelto en sí.

– Algo mejor, General– mintió, cada vez se ponía peor.

Siguieron _'caminando'_. Las calles desiertas daban un toque de intimidad a la situación, como si todos hubiesen conspirado contra ellos. El hombre no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, era un momento único y para nada despreciable. Luego tendría como excusa que los efectos del alcohol lo pusieron melodramático y algo cursi.

– ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?– se envalentonó.

– No cumplir con nuestra meta– respondió sin dudarlo– ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

– El mío también…– inhaló el aire glacial– Pero más allá de eso, siempre tuve un temor más grande y te lo confesé una vez…– la mujer se quedó observándolo y él entendió que esperaba una respuesta– Perderte.

La esbelta mujer no estaba segura de quién hablaba, podía ser que el hombre mujeriego haya vuelto aunque sabía profundamente de que era real… el militar que tanto había admirado le decía algo conmovedor, de nuevo.

¿Qué tenía que contestar? ¿Tenía que decir algo? ¿Era necesario? Estaban muy juntos, prácticamente abrazados, el brazo masculino rodeaba su cintura y ella en silencio, callada.

'_Caminaron'_ un poco más y sus ojos reconocieron la calle en donde estaban, a unos pasos de la casa de la mujer. El hombre la ayudó a subir las escaleras de la entrada mientras ella trataba de palpar las llaves en su cartera. Ya en su poder, abrió la puerta.

– ¿Está seguro que puede llegar a su casa?

– Claro, sólo es cuestión de coordinar mis pasos– le sonrió con tristeza.

El hombre giró y ella, incompleta por no contestar a su confesión, lo tomó de la manga del saco como solía hacer cuando eran más jóvenes. El militar volvió a girarse y ella no soltó la manga, se olvidó qué era lo que seguía y él se acercó. Parecían tomados de la mano, una caricia tan íntima pero insuficiente para ambos.

– Adiós, Hawkeye– el hombre se inclinó y con extrema suavidad y lentitud le besó la mejilla.

La mujer seguía tomándolo de una manga pero no lo miraba, intentaba crear un comentario que respondiese a lo que le había dicho hace unos minutos pero todos le parecían incorrectos.

El hombre se acercó de nuevo y esta vez lo miró directamente a los ojos.

– Y yo a ti– respondió, el hombre entendió, ella también tenía miedo a perderlo.

Sin pensar si quiera en retroceder, cerró las distancias, pensando que ya no podrían volver atrás después de ello. La mujer le contestó sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza cedía, él avanzó sin romper el beso hasta entrar ambos a la casa.

Más allá, en un carro, un joven de cabello negro y lentes grandes miraba la puerta de la casa de la mujer con extrema sorpresa, _"Esto tiene que saberlo Breda y Havoc"_, fue el último pensamiento de la noche.

:_:

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza pero no tenía inspiración, espero no demorar con el próximo.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Laura-eli89:** pobre Roy, creyó que era un sueño pero Riza lo despertó. Lo de Grumman pasa al otro capítulo, tenía que aclarar esta parte. La última frase de Grumman es la cereza de toda conversación, qué coincidencia :). Gracias por escribir.

***HoneyHawkeye:** qué bueno que te haya levantado el ánimo, mi fic tiene propiedades curativas XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Darkrukia4:** tu presentimiento fue correcto, hoy se supo que pasó con ambos. Grumman no es obstáculo, ese viejo es una ayuda para ellos XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** hoy se supo cómo llegaron, no estaban tan inconcientes después de todo. Roy a veces puede ser muy tierno… aunque más es sexy XD. Con Grumman tendremos que esperar, estoy armándome con artillería pesada para hacer una buena conversación. Gracias por escribir.

***Bulma Buttowski:** esperemos que Grumman sea bueno con él, aunque es lo más seguro y de repente los casa XD. Hoy tuve que aclarar lo de la noche antes de 'eso' pero en le próximo aparece Grumman. Gracias por escribir.

***Kristall Blauw:** qué bueno que te hayas reído con la frase, era la indicada para matar a Roy XD. Gracias por escribir.

***ZadomenLiz:** la conversación de Roy y Grumman para el próximo capítulo, lo prometo. Eso es muy cierto, Hiromu debió explicar más esa relación entre Grumman y Riza pero siempre pareció distante así que lo puse así. Espero que ya tengas cuenta y sino me preguntas qué te falta. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** la resaca los hizo olvidar pero ya se acordarán. Pobre nuestro Roy, tan lindo y al final le echan el balde de agua fría. Grumman siempre directo, para el próximo capitulo aparece. Lo de Grumman y Riza lo explicó Hiromu en unos de los Perfect Guide Book (libro de FMA) porque todos preguntaban quien era la nieta de Grumman (por la oferta de él hacia Roy) y Hiromu explicó que era Riza, pero de ahí no se ve nada más. Gracias por escribir.

***Noriko X: **en el próximo aparece Grumman, lo prometo. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki:** tanto Grumman y se te pegó la risa XD. Ya lo veremos en el próximo y Roy al fin admite lo que es obvio: su amor por Riza. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los revioews…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18.<strong>

(Roy POV)

Grumman, Grumman, Grumman; me olvidaba de lo impredecible que eras.

– Vamos, muchacho, es una broma; como en los viejos tiempos.

No estoy seguro de si debo sonreír, ¿debería festejar la broma? ¿Grumman es conciente de que su nieta y yo tuvimos intimidad? Logro sonreír a medias por temor a recibir un sermón. Por incomodidad desvío la mirada y encuentro un rostro familiar observándome. Al saberse descubierta entra completamente a la oficina privada del Fürer. Eran los ojos temerosos y ahora huidizos de la teniente Catalina.

– Supongo que está al tanto del asunto por la teniente Catalina.

– Hablas como si fuese el crimen más despiadado de la década– bromea.

– Conozco las leyes, su Excelencia. Estoy al tanto de…

El Fürer bosteza, creo que no está escuchando lo que le digo acerca del castigo que estoy dispuesto a asumir; de pronto sus ojos toman un brillo único, de decisión.

– Dejémonos de falsedades, Roy, supongo que viniste a pedirme su mano, o al menos, eso es lo que espero de un caballero correcto y derecho criado por mi amiga Madame Christmas.

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

_"Perderte"._

Temor a perder a un compañero, sólo eso puede significar.

_"Y yo a ti"._

Es lo más correcto, devolver el cumplido sin compromiso alguno.

_"Perfecta, eres tan perfecta"._

Cosas a las que debe estar acostumbrado a decir. Porque a todas les dice lo mismo.

Puedo recordar su piel rozando la mía, la suavidad pero a la vez, también la firmeza. Se escuchaba sincero, todo él, todo lo que decía. O tal vez sólo quiero pensar que es real, porque no quiero herirme con la verdad. Esa noche, yo estaba conciente; y conciente, pude negarme… pero no lo hice. El calor del momento, eso es, la pastilla que debió haber puesto ese hombre hizo efecto en ese momento y no me permitió pensar.

Estaba conciente. Sí lo estaba, no hay excusas, dejé pasar lo que tanto… ¿esperé? ¿Realmente esperaba un momento así con el General? Mi inconciente me traiciona y me hace ver lo que tanto tapé con un dedo, sólo que ese hoyo se está agrandando y la verdad se hace cada vez más clara, más despejada. Siempre lo quise, y no como un hermano.

– Teniente, ¿se encuentra bien?

– Perfectamente bien, teniente Breda, sólo un poco preocupada por el General.

Recordar su piel y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío…

– Pensé que estaba resfriada. Su rostro está levemente sonrojado.

:_:

* * *

><p>Ese sonrojo es por estar pensando en Roy desnudo XD.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***HoneyHawkeye:** el chapter anterior fue tierno pero ahora volvemos a la tensión XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Darkrukia4: **qué bueno que te haya gustado el anterior, ya van a admitir, al menos Riza va por el buen camino :). Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** sí pues, a veces es difícil actualizar, tú me entiendes XD. A todos nos encanta el Roy ebrio pero cuerdo se pone más lindo (si eso es posible XD) y tenía que hacer un tipo de declaración, ya era hora. Yo he visto escenas en donde la mujer coge al hombre de la manga y son tiernísimas así que me copié XD. Riza al menos no estaba tan inconciente, Roy tampoco así que digamos que fue mutuo y se olvidaron por la resaca. Ahora sólo se centrará en el cuartel y en los dos puntos de vista. Gracias por escribir.

***Laura-eli89: **tenía que ser tierno porque ni modo que se vayan de frente a la cama XD (qué enfermo sonó). Casi, casi fue una declaración pero a Roy no le basta, no es suficiente para la relación de ambos. Aquí la corta conversación con Grumman y las consecuencias se verán en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki:** lo de perderse el uno al otro se vio en el anime, cuando Roy le dice que no quiere perderla (me desmayé con esa parte XD). Fuery se pasó pero yo también me hubiera comido las uñas de la desesperación por contárselo a alguien. Aquí está la reacción de Grumman, espero que te haya gustado (escucho la marcha nupcial XD). Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86: **me permití mostrar un poco de romanticismo porque el fic ya se tornaba más de humor que de romance XD. Pues Riza no estaba ebria sino mareada por la pastilla que le habían puesto pero igual ya recordó TODO XD. Pues Grumman adora a Roy pero le está pidiendo mucho, ya veré cómo los meto en más problemas XD. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19.<strong>

(Roy POV)

Sólo puede significar un a cosa: puntos a tu favor.

El matrimonio no puede ser tan malo, miremos como ejemplo a Maes, se la pasaba diciendo que era lo mejor que le había pasado después del nacimiento de Elysia, obviamente. Acero está feliz, de hecho, siempre está con una sonrisa cada vez que lo veo.

Nunca hubiera pensado que Grumman, rey de las bromas de doble sentido, sea tan correcto. Vamos, Grumman sólo fue una vez, ¡¿qué diablos, uno no puede dejarse llevar por una vez en la vida y no ser descubierto?

Y ahora cómo le informo a Hawkeye de lo sucedido… un momento, ¿Hawkeye estará de acuerdo con la propuesta de su abuelo? Lo dudo pero en todo caso…

– Al parecer no le fue muy bien, General– pronuncia inoportunamente Havoc.

La teniente, que en ese momento miraba a través de la ventana, giró a verme. Sus ojos brillaban… igual que esa noche, aquella noche que nos sigue trayendo problemas. Creo ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, parece avergonzada. Siento mi rostro caliente, tenerla frente mío hace que recuerde lo que pasó y no es nada saludable para mi mente.

– ¿Cómo le fue señor?– pregunta con suavidad.

Nada importante, sólo me propusieron con firmeza y tono de orden que me casara contigo.

– Bien– me limito a dar una respuesta general– Por cierto Havoc, ¿a caso debo aclarar _'ese asunto' _con personas de Xing? Porque capaz también lo sabe la amiga de Alphonse Elric… apuesto a que todo Rizembul también lo sabe, ¿verdad?– es notable mi mal humor.

– El hecho de que le haya contado a una persona _por accidente_ no quiere decir que sea un boca suelta.

La teniente me mira con preocupación, el rubor en sus mejillas no desaparece.

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

La hora del almuerzo llegó y supe que era el momento indicado para hablar a solas con el General. Era evidente que no le había ido bien, ahora, hasta qué punto podría empeorar el problema.

– Ahora puede decirme la verdad, General.

Por segundos temo su respuesta, ¿nos degradarán? No conozco muy bien las sanciones puesto que nunca me imaginé quebrantar la ley de anti-fraternización, ¿cuál es la sanción mayor? ¿Expulsarnos de la milicia o degradarnos?

– Me fue bien, teniente, nada que nos haga retroceder en nuestra meta.

Vuelvo a respirar pero aún así es posible, el Fürer tiene un gran aprecio hacia el General y puede que lo haya excusado de la falta. Entonces… ¿por qué está tan preocupado? Tal vez el Fürer se decepcionó de él… esos son puntos en contra.

– Me alegra que el Fürer no haya decidido degradarnos, sería un gran retroceso– lo trato de alentar.

– Sí– suspira, aún falta por decir.

– Bien General, me retiro al comedor, ¿se quedará?

– Sí, ve– lo veo ido, algo lo aqueja.

Hago ademán de irme, las personas suelen hablar del problema cuando ven a los implicados irse y con éxito, este planteamiento también aplica al General.

– Teniente… ¿quiere casarse conmigo?

:_:

* * *

><p>Escucho la marcha nupcial… XD<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Laura-eli89:** es que corregí el capítulo anterior, se me pasó un punto en el título, nada importante pero soy obsesiva XD. Pobre Roy, pero Grumman siempre ve la oportunidad para casar a Riza, es un especie de Maes XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Peqelulu:** no te preocupes, lo importante es que leas aunque un review no me viene mal XD. Pues Grumman siempre me pareció que hacía chistes de doble sentido, no sé porqué XD. A mí también me gustó que lo tomara de la manga, es tan tierno *o*. Pues Grumman es un especie de Maes pero con Riza, pero veamos el lado positivo: son puntos a favor de Roy, Riza no se puede negar a eso XD. Gracias por escribir.

***HoneyHawkeye: **pues prefiero las frases a la prosa (es que me da flojera escribir describiendo cada cosa XD). Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86: **pues es la verdad y yo no solo me sonrojaría sino chillaría como tú XD. Pues Grumman acorraló a Roy y él es el Fürer así que obedézcanlo y casénse! XD. Decidí cortar la conversación con Grumman porque me encanta cortar partes XD, soy una especie de Barry pero igual espero no demorar en actualizar. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki: **yo también hice señal de victoria cuando se me ocurrió lo de la boda XD. Sí sabían lo que hacían así que no fue inconcientemente como ellos creían. Eso es lo que yo digo, Fuery actuó como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Yo también quiero a Grumman como mi abuelo a ver si me consigue a un Roy (baba). Riza, la correctísima, pensando en Roy, qué mal, yo nunca haría eso (sarcasmo) XD. Gracias por escribir.

***ZadomenLiz:** ¿podrías especificarme qué te falta? A ver si puedo ayudarte. Me compadezco de ti, que te quiten el internet es lo peor que te pueden hacer. Pues digamos que Grumman prácticamente lo obligó XD, no sugirió. Ya veremos cómo reacciona Riza. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma: **pues Roy se imaginaba todo menos que lo obligaran a casarse XD, pobrecito, adiós a su soltería. No olvidemos que Grumman se moría porque Riza se casara con Roy así que esta fue una excusa. ¿Quién no se sonroja al pensar en Roy desnudo? Riza no es la excepción XD. Riza tendrá que salvarlo… a ver si puede con mi guión XD. Pues también escribo romance aunque no parezca XD y Riza tiene que entender que Roy sí la ama y así se confunde y sigue con un círculo de contradicciones. A que no es fácil puclicar ¿eh? XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Sherrice Adjani:** Riza al fin comprendió que ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí, desde pequeños sólo que no se daba cuenta, ya era hora de que se dé cuenta. También escribo romance, no todo es humor XD. Gracias por tus halagos y por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20.<strong>

(Roy POV)

Creo que debí de haber dicho su nombre y no usar su rango.

Me mira seria pero su ceño está levemente fruncido, de todos modos no esperaba que se echase a llorar en mis brazos conmovida… a decir verdad, ese es el gesto que hace cuando va a disparar… ¿debería correr ya?

– El Fürer se lo pidió, ¿verdad?

¿Siempre tiene que dar en el blanco? No quiero sonar grosero, por eso no deseo decirle que prácticamente me obligaron. ¿Cómo empiezo a explicarle algo que todavía no logro comprender totalmente?

– Es tu abuelo, quiere tu seguridad.

Ella frunce más el ceño, no le gusta hablar de Grumman como su abuelo.

– Sólo quiere que me case para asegurar su descendencia, conozco muy bien lo que quiere. No tiene porqué sentirse obligado General, estoy segura que el Fürer entenderá que sólo fue un error que nunca debió suceder y que en todo caso, quien debería recibir el castigo sería yo.

¿Error? De acuerdo, esto afectó completamente mi ego. Realmente no creo que haya sido un error, ambos estábamos concientes, eso lo recuerdo claramente. Hawkeye, a veces eres tan terca, ¿debería a caso obligarte a casarte conmigo? Sería más fácil si tan sólo aceptaras… aunque si fueses así es muy probable que no te amara… quisiera; dije quisiera, no amara… dije quisiera… ¡maldición!

– ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no fue un error y que ambos estábamos concientes?

Sus cejas se relajan y sus ojos se abren ligeramente. Ahora sí creo que debería empezar a correr.

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

No, no fue un error.

La ira que sentía en ese momento me hizo decir cosas que no sentía. ¿Cómo Grumman se atreve a decidir mi vida cuando nunca le interesó la vida de su propio hijo? Grumman nunca se apareció en el funeral de mi padre, no deberíamos estar ligados familiarmente. Es un momento indicado para ir a mi práctica de tiro.

– Usted bebió demasiado esa noche– me defiendo.

– Estaba conciente cuando nos íbamos y entramos a tu casa.

No quiero oír esto, no quiero formar parte de esta conversación sin sentido. Odio los momentos incómodos como este… necesito escapar.

– Si desea, puedo ir y tener una charla con el Fürer.

Se sorprende de mi respuesta y creo haberlo desviado del tema.

– No te gusta hablar con Grumman, no puedo pedirte tal cosa. Pero, si tanto insistes en que fue un error, podría convencer a Grumman de que es tal como lo dijiste, un error.

No quiero creerlo pero siento que su voz es dolida… o estoy tan ciega que sólo quiero ver lo que me conviene y transformo la realidad.

– No tengo ningún problema en casarme con usted.

¿En verdad dije eso? Los ojos sorprendidos del General me lo confirman: sí dije tal estupidez. Me río mentalmente recordando que de pequeña soñaba con casarme con el alumno de mi padre. Pero eso fue un sueño de hace años… que en la actualidad puede materializarse… ¡en qué diablos estoy pensando!

– Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema en casarme… eso supondría puntos a mi favor con el Fürer y podría al fin cederme su cargo.

¿Realmente estamos acordando un casamiento? Cada vez se hace más concreta la idea.

– Si ello supone puntos a su favor pues… acepto casarme con usted.

– Bien… nos casaremos.

Asiento, tengo la impresión de que esto, más que parecer una propuesta de matrimonio, parecía un trato de negocios; aún así, no puedo evitar sonreír mentalmente.

:_:

* * *

><p>Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno, en sus momentos de ocio, se pone a pensar en cómo sería el casamiento de tu pareja favorita de anime XD.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Laura-eli89: **pobre Roy, pero en el fondo Grumman le está haciendo un favor, sólo está adelantando lo que tanto quiere y no puede hacer. Gracias por escribir.

***Darkrukia4:** la proposición fue pobre XD, pero era porque estaba nervioso; Roy, el mujeriego de siempre se va a casar, imagínate el shock para él XD. Aunque en el fondo sí la quiere, ya veremos cómo afronta sus sentimientos. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** soy Lulu The Chooper XD, es que me gusta dejarlo en la parte 'emocionante'. Pobre Riza pero si a ella le dicen que se case con Roy para que este ascienda ella lo hace sin chistar (y yo también). Más que miedo, Roy respeta a Grumman y también siente temor XD. Riza es un ángel aunque en el fondo se moría por aceptar a la primera y bueno, ella haría de todo para que Roy ascienda (qué sacrificada XD). Gracias por escribir.

***GiEricka:** la declaración más simple y nerviosa del mundo XD, pero Riza en el fondo también lo ansiaba sólo que esconde sus sentimientos con la excusa de que por Grumman, no tardarán en darse cuenta que se aman. Gracias por escribir.

***Pequelulu:** pues la cara de Roy fue algo entre nervioso (por su vida) y preocupado (por Grumman). Pero no te preocupes que luego ambos terminarán aceptando que se aman. Pues Riza se siente en el deber de aceptarlo pero en el fondo ella también quería. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma: **bueno, no puse esa parte pero Roy accedió al matrimonio, lo difícil era que Riza aceptase. Pobre Roy, tienen que entender que tuvo un mal día y que la noticia se iba a volver internacional XD. Pues tienes razón, si a Riza le dicen que es por el bien de Roy, ella acepta y en este caso lo usó como excusa para aceptar pero en el fondo la pillina también quería XD. Gracias por escribir.

***HoneyHawkeye:** qué bueno que te haya gustado y Roy es un flojo, ¿tanto le costaba decir algo más bonito? Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki: **no, no es por el 2012 XD (me reí mucho con la idea). Pobre Roy, no lo culpen, estaba nervioso y por eso no dijo nada más, además, se le estaba declarando a Riza, es una actitud suicida, ¡iba a morir baleado! XD. Riza se lo tomó bien, al menos Roy no murió XD, pero en el fondo ella también quería. Gracias por escribir.

***Sherrice Adjani:** qué bueno que te haya gustado y Roy, pobrecito, estaba nervioso. Sobre el final… la verdad ni yo sé cómo va a terminar XD, depende de los sueños reveladores que tenga en la noche XD, es verdad, mi fic depende de mis sueños. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21.<strong>

(Roy POV)

Acabas de hacer la propuesta de matrimonio más estúpida que haya y vaya a existir en toda la historia de Amestris.

La teniente ha salido, supongo que a asimilar la idea porque ya falta poco para que termine el almuerzo y no le dará tiempo para comer algo. Siento que le he quitado algo importante, Hawkeye es una mujer después de todo, y toda mujer sueña con algo más… ¿romántico? ¿Dulce? Sé que nunca lo admitirá pero tal vez en el fondo desee algo más formal.

Giro mi asiento al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, han entrado todos, incluso mi ahora prometida. Sus miradas ya no son continuas pro aún los veo mirarme de soslayo. Me siento en deber de dar la noticia y acabar con los rumores. Me levanto, coloco las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio para llamar la atención de todos e inhalo fuertemente.

– La teniente Hawkeye y yo hemos decidido… casarnos.

Todos los presentes me miran, la teniente baja la mirada y continúa escribiendo, los demás –para mi sorpresa– hacen lo mismo.

– ¿No van a decir nada?

– Ah… sí. Buena broma, General– sonríe Havoc.

– ¿Broma? ¿Crees que bromearía sobre algo así?

– Sí– responde con simpleza.

– Vamos, General, usted nunca se casaría así se cayera el mundo abajo– dice Breda.

– ¿Y por qué no?

Los hombres allí presentes intercambian miradas y al unísono, sueltan ruidosas carcajadas. Empiezo a dudar de si somos o no una familia.

* * *

><p>(Riza POV)<p>

El General y los muchachos continúan discutiendo. Prefiero evadir la discusión puesto que soy una de las protagonistas del asunto.

– Bueno… ¡Ya! No se suponía que la noticia se convirtiese en una mofa.

– Discúlpenos, General, pero… usted… casarse– Havoc se tapa la boca para no estallar en risa.

– Y luego quieren que uno confíe en ustedes… Sigan trabajando.

El día avanza rápidamente; a veces subo mi vista para observarlo… aún está sonrojado y con el ceño levemente fruncido; parece un niño. Lo seguiría hasta el infierno, así esto incluya firmar un tonto papel que nos una formalmente como pareja… o al menos hasta que el Fürer le ceda el cargo. Los muchachos se van marchando al igual que mis ilusiones, ¿cómo llegué a pensar que tal vez formaríamos una familia?

– Lo siento– lo oigo susurrar.

– ¿A qué se debe su disculpa, General?

– Me disculpo por mi grosera e inexperta propuesta de matrimonio.

Me giro a verlo y no, no está bromeando. No hay sarcasmo en las comisuras de sus labios ni ironía en sus ojos.

– Ni era necesaria, todo sea por acercarnos más a la meta.

– Déjame intentarlo– sus palabras me obligan mirarlo.

– ¿Intentar qué?

– Déjame pedir tu mano de una manera más formal y… preparada.

– Ya le dije que…– en verdad no es necesario, aunque de hecho, sí me gustaría.

– Por favor– insiste y puedo ver en sus ojos aquella determinación que tanto lo caracteriza.

– ¿La va a hacer ahora?– pregunto con cierto temor.

– Déjame prepararme– esta vez sonrío y él hace lo mismo. Recojo mis cosas, no tengo fuerzas ni ánimo para ayudarlo en su papeleo–. ¿Quiere que la lleve a casa?

– No me use como excusa para dejar su trabajo– antes de cerrar la puerta giro por última vez en el día– Pero gracias.

Exhalo y sonrío, ¿hasta cuándo seguirá con este juego?

:_:

* * *

><p>Ayer recordé que tenía este fic pendiente. Es broma, estuve estudiando para postular a la universidad y no me daba tiempo para escribir. Desde el domingo espero actualizar más seguido.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

***Laura-eli89:** a mí también me gustó la pedida de mano pero Roy tiene que reivindicarse. Gracias por el review.

***HoneyHawkeye:** ese también fue mi parecer XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Dark-san86:** lo importante es que fuese gracioso, total este fic es de humor:). Bueno, tardé y mucho, espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki:** sí pues, Riza es muy sacrificada XD. Gracias por escribir.

***Andyhaikufma:** Roy ya conoce muy bien a Riza y sabe cuándo salir corriendo XD. Sí ya sé que me pasé con la pedido de mano XD, pero el fic es de humor :) y Roy tendrá su oportunidad. Gracias por escribir.

***Pequelulu:** parece que mi pedida de mano tuvo éxito XD, ya se verá cómo se casarán y lo demás, en este capítulo les tocó la reacción de sus compañeros; gracias por escribir.

***ZadomenLiz:** pues sí, ya estás inscrita y tienes una cuenta! Espero ver pronto algunas publicaciones tuyas :). Ninguno es víctima porque lo desean en secreto. Gracias por escribir.

***Sherrice Adjani:** espero leer pronto el fic que vas a escribir :). Pues el romance en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por escribir.

***Lizbeth Michaelis:** gracias por los halagos, estoy pensando en serio en dirigir una película con este trama XD. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22.<strong>

_– ¡Riza! Dios, ¿acordamos una salida?_

_– No, Becca, es una visita… sorpresa._

_– Ah… qué extraño… tú odias las visitas sorpresas._

_– Odio que me las hagan, quería platicar contigo sobre algo serio._

_– Pasa…_

_– Becca, ¿qué harías si…?_

_– ¡Dios, no me digas! ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Lo sabía! Ese hijo va a ser el fruto del amor prohibido y apasionada de un jefe y su subordinada. No me digas que Mustang es tan perro y no quiere firmarlo… porque si es así lo mejor será contarle…_

_– NO estoy embarazada. Es solo que, no estoy segura, pero… creo que vamos a casarnos._

_– ¿No estás segura de si se van a casar? ¿Escuchaste una propuesta de matrimonio?_

_– Algo así._

–_ ¿En serio? ¿Se arrodilló? ¿Había mucha gente, se lo gritó al mundo? ¿Y me lo perdí? ¡Ah!_

_– No fue así… fue más bien, una sugerencia._

_– ¿Ah? ¿Estás diciéndome que no hubo música romántica, ni flores, ni gente, ni velada elegante… y sobretodo, no estuvo de rodillas?_

_– Exacto._

_– Y lo aceptaste…_

_– Tenía que hacerlo, si el Fürer lo ve comprometido conmigo es bastante probable que le ceda el puesto._

_– ¿Eres idiota o solo lo practicas seriamente?_

_– No todas queremos un matrimonio de ensueño._

_– ¿Me vas a decir que no te hubiera gustado que Mustang lo haya intentado hacerlo mejor?_

_– …_

_– ¿Ves? El matrimonio no es un juego._

_– Sé que no durará, solo es hasta que el Fürer le dé el cargo._

_– ¿Y si lo intentan? Ambos son la pareja ideal, encajan perfectamente… Además, ¿por algo pasó 'aquello', no?_

_– Cállate._

_– ¿Ya ves? Tú también lo sientes… ¿puedo ser una de los testigos?_

_– Creo que sí. Pero, esa no era la única pregunta que te iba a hacer… ¿Conoces el restaurante Bu doir? ¿Es necesario ir con vestido?_

_– ¿Por qué? Alguien te invitó… porque no creo que vayas a cenar allí tú sola._

_– El General Mustang me invitó a cenar hoy y no sabía que ponerme… por favor no vayas a gritar._

_– Claro… esa debe ser su oportunidad de rectificarse y dar la mejor propuesta de matrimonio jamás vista en Amestris. Eso solo significa una cosa, debes ir lo más hermosa posible, no puedes olvidar este día, ¿ya tienes el vestido?_

_– ¿El que usé en la fiesta de Elysia está bien?_

_– No. Debe ser más vistoso, algo que llame la atención de todos los presentes. Yo conozco un lugar… vamos a comprarlo hoy, nada mejor que comprar entre amigas._

_– Por eso me gusta verte, siempre logras contagiarme un poco de tu excesivo optimismo._

:_:

* * *

><p>Bien, me tardé mucho pero no como antes :).<p>

Abrazos especiales a Andy-okulos (por Favorite Author) y a Superwera, Lady Maring, Only Nina, Girl of the Demon y a Andy-okulos (de nuevo, mira ya tienes dos abrazos XD) por Favorite Story.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Kasu Uzumaki:** pues debiste meterme presión para actualizar más rápido XD. Roy tiene que hacer una excelente propuesta, creo que será en el próximo chapter. Gracias por escribir.

**Andyhaikufma:** yo igual, tuve que releer para saber qué había escrito XD. Bueno, en su vida, nadie toma en serio a Roy. Y sí, Roy tendrá su oportunidad para reivindicarse. Gracias por escribir.

**Zadomen Liz:** lo del abuelo de Riza, no estoy segura, solo se dice que es su abuelo pero no aclaran de qué parte. No es pecado pero Grumman es un viejo que quiere asegurar el futuro de su nieta. Gracias por escribir.

**Dark-hime7:** :o, ¡cambiaste de Nick! ¿Hace cuánto me fui? XD, todo ha cambiado. Creo que en el próximo chapter se verá la pedida de mano. Gracias por escribir.

**Koral Kurosaki:** ojalá que Roy no lo eche a perder de nuevo XD. Gracias por escribir.

**Only Nina:** esperemos que Roy se esfuerce. Gracias porn escribir.

**Saashi Samy:** me esforcé en el lemon XD. Una propuesta medio rara pero ya tendrá otra oportunidad. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

**Capítulo 23.**

(Riza POV)

Debería estar alegre, esa es la emoción indicada para este tipo de situación.

_Eres la felicidad en persona, la representación más fidedigna._

No hay necesidad del sarcasmo, solo es una salida de… compañeros.

_¿Y por eso vas a ir con ese vestido tan simple que tenías guardado?_

Simple… no había necesidad de comprar un vestido.

_¿Para qué, entonces, te invitó a cenar hoy?_

Para… hablar… de… ¿Ishval?

_Prepárate, ya escuchamos el timbre, muestra tu mejor sonrisa y pasará rápido._

* * *

><p>(Roy POV)<p>

Tranquilo, la luz está encendida, no hay posibilidad de que se haya olvidado, ¡la invitaste hoy! Deben ser los nervios, sí, son los nervios, si tan solo se apresurara. Aunque tal vez se…

– Disculpe, General, no era mi intención hacerlo esperar.

– Solo fueron tres minutos, no te disculpes.

Realmente es algo difícil tutearla, ella no lo hace pero no quiero que esta vez sea como la anterior. Ahora, solo compórtate como otras veces, procura no arruinarlo.

La dirijo a la mesa que había reservado y tardo dos segundos en acercarme y acomodar su silla. El escote de su vestido me recuerda el porqué debo ser caballero y acomodar el asiento a las damas.

– ¿Quedó zanjado el asunto con Lior?

Le agradezco que haya hablado porque no se me ocurría nada que no fuera incómodo hablar con ella. Hablo sin estar completamente seguro de lo que digo, las palabras salen como si estuviéramos solos en la oficina, la comida llega y poco a poco me siento menos tenso. Su cabello está sujetado en un moño muy trabajado, un fino mechón se le escapa de la oreja derecha y rompe la simetría que había encontrado en su rostro.

– Disculpa, no quería incomodarte.

Entreabre los labios para pronunciar algo pero calla de repente, mirando su plato vacío.

¿Plato vacío? Esa era la señal, me paro mecánicamente, haciendo caso a mi memoria procedimental y siguiendo los pasos de mi improvisado plan. Pude fijarme cómo los presentes posaban sus miradas escrutadoras sobre mí.

Saco el anillo y tal cual me aconsejó Grumman, me arrodillo y muestro el aro que había elegido ese mismo día en la tarde.

– Elizabeth Hawkeye, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Han pasado tres segundos y aún me mira, parece evaluarme, mira de soslayo a los demás, sé que muchas veces la incomodo pero…

– No.

– ¿Perdón?

– No– repite fríamente y sin más se para y abandona el restaurante.

"_Ninguna mujer se resiste a que un hombre se arrodille en la pedida de matrimonio"._

Se nota a lo lejos que no conoce a su nieta, Grumman.

:_:

* * *

><p>No sé si alguien se acuerde de este fic pero en fin, no lo quería dejar así porque planeo escribir más historias y no quiero empezar otra sin acabar esta.<p>

Un abrazo especial a Nenexin y a Joshevisia-Chan por el Favorite Story.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**+ Inma:** no soy la más puntual que digamos, espero que lo hayas leído. Gracias por escribir.

**+ Koral Kurosaki:** ni compraron vestido XD, ya saben como es Riza en estos temas. Gracias por escribir.

**+ Andyhaikufma:** Rebecca es un amor… me da gusto escribir cuando está ella, suena raro. Es que Rebecca siempre lo lleva al mundo de la telenovela, todo drama XD. Roy tenía que rectificarse pero a veces o casi siempre las cosas nunca te salen a pedir de boca. Gracias por escribir.

**+Dark-hime7:** si si, Rebecca es genial, me encanta escribir metiéndome en su cabeza . Rebecca de incógnito, eso sí me da miedo XD. Gracias por escribir.

**+Andy-okulos:** awww… gracias, no sabía que alegraba el día, espero que lo siga haciendo. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** FMA (y la tardanza) no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24.<strong>

(Riza POV)

_Ahora regresa._

Acabé con toda probabilidad.

_Puede casarse con quien quiera, no le faltaría candidatas._

Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer.

_Pensé que no te gustaba huir._

No huyo.

_¿Y por qué vas tan deprisa?_

Ya es tarde y Hayate no…

– ¡Hawkeye! ¡Hawkeye, espera!

_Discúlpate._

– General , discúlpate, debí de habérselo dicho antes para evitar tan desagradable situación.

– No se preocupe teniente, solo respondió con la honestidad que la caracteriza.

_Te mira con suma comprensión, como siempre lo hizo desde que lo conociste; solo una persona como él sería capaz de comprender lo que acabas de hacer aunque en el fondo sepas que es un hombre orgulloso._

– No está en obligación de casarse.

– ¿Y tú? Porque yo sí– mira hacia el cielo– dios, tengo 32 años –suspira y desciende su mirada– No estoy seguro de cuál es el término exacto de lo que siento por ti. Solo sé que desde que abrí aquella puerta de tu casa hace veinte años, mi único objetivo siempre ha sido el de cuidarte.

– Hermandad, ése es el término que estaba buscando, General.

Suspira de nuevo, fija su mirada al suelo, no estoy segura de que si quiere contratacar mi argumento o si solo cayó en cuenta de que tengo razón. Que lo que sentimos mutuamente no solo ha sido más que cuidar uno del otro, hermandad tal vez, creo que compañerismo se adecúa más al tipo profesional. Levanta la mirada y ya no veo comprensión, ahora me mira hastiado.

– ¿Y lo que pasó aquella noche? Eso no es propio de hermanos.

– Eso es ebriedad, general, los efectos del alcohol suelen confundir a las personas.

– Una parte de mí estaba conciente, pude detenerme pero no lo hice.

– Hayate debe tener hambre, disculpe…

– ¿Eres conciente que siempre que hablamos del "nosotros" huyes? En verdad es algo que siempre estará ahí y ya es hora que hablemos de ello.

Huir, es algo que me había prometido nunca más hacer, hace veinte años acostumbraba a hacer eso, de la presencia de mi padre, del cementerio, de un joven muy educado que inesperadamente llegó a casa, de las niñas, de todo. Ése mismo joven fue quien me había quitado la manía y es ahora, luego de veinte años, que me lo vuelve a decir.

– También tuve un momento de conciencia aquella noche, General –no lo veo sorprenderse pero sí relajarse– Tal vez el hecho que usted lo haya tomado tan frívolamente haya afectado en mi decisión.

– ¿Y qué siente…?

* * *

><p>(Roy POV)<p>

Siento sus fríos labios presionar los míos, desde que puedo recordar, ella nunca ha sido de palabras; tal vez, en escasas ocasiones, la he forzado a que hable, pero no quisiera llegar a esos extremos de estar al borde de la muerte para que ella se sensibilice. Separa los labios para profundizar el beso, no sé si un callejón oscuro mejoraría lo de la oficina.

– Elizabeth Hawkeye, por segunda vez en el día –noto que esta vez es ella quien me mira hastiada y entrecerrando un poco los ojos– ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

– Ya discutimos eso.

– Creo que no eres la única terca aquí, seguiré haciendo esto hasta que al fin pase tu límite de tolerancia y me dispares o, para el bien de los dos, aceptes.

– Sabes que no haría tal cosa… en todo caso… es un sí.

– ¿Es en serio? –realmente no creía que iba a aceptar hoy, ella entrecierra los ojos en señal de negación, realmente a veces soy un poco ridículo; con cuidado extraigo del bolsillo la pequeña caja que había sacado anteriormente. Con cuidado tomo el aro y con más cautela aún, tomo su mano; el anillo logra encajar y por unos segundos más me detengo a ver su mano ahora con el objeto, realmente capta un significado muy grande la imagen. Ella toma mi mano y hala en un intento de levantarme, la tomo del rostro y la beso, esta vez sin tensión, sin preocupación de que nadie más se atreva a alejarla de mi lado…

– Ahora… ¿podríamos volver y decirles a todos en el restaurante que sí aceptaste?

Realmente había masacrado mi ego.

:_:

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Wow, hace bastante tiempo que no escribo, ya los extrañaba.<p>

Un abrazo especial para Rukia Yuki (por Favorite Story a mis dos fics :D) y a Lorena Hyuuga (por Favorite Story).

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**+ Lorena Hyuuga:** gracias. Sí, en verdad estaban pidiendo romance y yo le iba más por el humor u,u. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, me levantó el ánimo.

**+ Andy-okulos: **perdón por la demora, en verdad pero tú debes entenderme. A propósito de fics, estaba leyendo el tuyo pero después te dejo reviews porque estoy preparándome para la universidad, pero me gustó mucho. Gracias por escribir.

**+ Angelmex: **todas queremos ver a Roy desnudo (baba). Gracias por escribir.

**+ Lysbeth Hernandez: **juro terminarlo, falta poco . Gracias por escribir.

**+ Sakura-alchemist: **no, no me dejaste un review jaja. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	25. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bajo los efectos del alcohol"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Special Rebecca POV)<em>

El hecho de que Roy Mustang haya conseguido al fin su más ansiada meta no es gracias a la destrucción de esos monstruos llamados homúnculos, no señores, es gracias a mí... y bueno, al alcohol. A la ya nunca más soltera Señora Havoc. Pues claro, si tan solo esos dos tortolitos se hubieran casado antes, hubiésemos podido evitar tantas desgracias; pero tuve que llegar yo para ponerle fin a su tan compleja relación de _"compañeros"_. Pues díganme, ¿qué hubiera sido de ellos si el General Grumman nunca se hubiera enterado? Conociendo a la cerrada de Riza y al cara de palo de Mustang, se hubieran hecho los locos y lo hubieran dejado atrás.

Claro que el viejo verde de Grumman aún después de anunciar su compromiso demoró en dejar el cargo, pero me alegra que su relación con Riza haya mejorado; aunque ella hubiera demorado bastante en aceptar que él la lleve del brazo hacia el altar.

A la boda le faltó glamour, más color, más extravagancia. Si el mismísimo ex General Mustang se casaba, ¿cómo Riza rechazó mi oferta de planificar la boda? Aún no se lo perdono.

Los domingos mi adorado Havoc y yo acostumbramos visitarlos; me encanta ver a la hija de Riza o mejor dicho mi ahijada, a la pequeña Elizabeth le encanta jugar con los cachorros de Black Hayate. La verdad me encantaría tener un hijo pero eso de deformar mi contorneado cuerpo me preocupa, Havoc puede esperar para ser padre.

Y ni hablar de Mustang, Mustang está obsesionado con su hija, tan o más que Maes. Le molesta la solo idea de querer emparejar a su hija con el hijo de Acero, siempre dice que la pequeña Elizabeth sería más alta que el hijo de Edward y por ello no harían buena pareja.

En fin, creo que al final de tanto sufrimiento al fin encontraron la paz en el hogar que han formado. Sobretodo me alegro por Riza, a quien no veía sonreír tan seguido desde que nos conocimos. Estoy segura que ahora ya no daría la vida solo por Roy, sino también por su hija.

— Riza, ¿no crees que a Elizabeth le falte un hermanito?— pronuncio con picardía.

— No lo sé Rebecca, ¿por qué Havoc y tú no le dan ese hermanito?

— Estás loca mujer, no quiero que se deforme mi cuerpo. Tuviste suerte de que tu cuerpo no cambie pero yo sí le tengo pánico.

Pero al ver la sonrisa de Elizabeth me importó poco mi cuerpo. Ese pequeño ser les había iluminado la vida a esos dos, sí, estaba decidida.

— Havoc, ya es hora de irnos-lo tomé de la mano— Elizabeth necesita un compañero y los bebés no nacen solos.

Ambos sonrieron mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y le besaba la frente. Y es que ver a Riza y a Mustang tan felices, juntos y con un hijo era hasta de envidiar, quién hubiera pensado que el mujeriego de Mustang iba a encontrar el amor en su subordinada y que hasta logre casarse. Realmente era envidia de la buena.

Antes de irme observé cómo el General cargaba a su hija y antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar a lo lejos:

— No voy a dejar que el hijo de Havoc se le acerque a Elizabeth.

:_:

* * *

><p>Wow de verdad no puedo creer que haya demorado tanto en escribir el epílogo. Había dejado la historia pero no sé, encontrar nuevos reviews después de tanto tiempo me motivó a ponerle fin (odio cuando los autores no ponen fin a sus historias :c). Sin más, agradecerles a todo aquel que me dejó un review, de verdad agradezco su tiempo y sobretodo a los que valoraron esta historia.<p>

Últimas respuestas:

***Shiia-chan:** el fin amiga . Espero que te haya gustado el final. Nos leeremos próximamente.

***Misa. Usami:** cómo vas a leer solo el final? :'( lo terminé al fin Sofi :3. Sigue escribiendo.

***Gzn:** bueno no fue tan pronto xD. Gracias por escribir.

***Stefany BM:** no te preocupes, agradezco todos los reviews, los cortos o largos, los enfermos también xD. Gracias por leerte toda la historia.

***vetagiXD:** me encanta que les encante la historia . Gracias por escribir.

***Koral Kurosaki:** sí, al fin se casaron, nuestra escena favorita :'). Gracias por escribir.

***Lorena Hyuuga:** lo terminé, mira tú luego de dos años casi xD. Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

***yuric09:** lo continúe :v pero se acabó xD

***diana carolina:** se terminó, espero leerte pronto

***KagomeCHAA:** wow, leí cada review tuyo, fue sorprendente, se agradece . Ya lo terminé y espero que te haya gustado.

***SophyHei:** gracias a ti terminé mi fic de verdad, me sorprende que después de 2 años la gente me siga escribiendo, a mi en particular me encanta leerte, espero que no dejes tu historia porque terminarás como yo, volviendo :'). De verdad soy floja para escribir y mi mente es rápida por eso los capítulos son asi. No cariño, no es Elizabeth, error de información xD, luego me enteré que solo es Riza su nombre. Gracias por los ánimos me ayudaron bastante.

Espero volver a escribir y retornar por estos lares.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews :')


End file.
